Under the Sky So Blue
by Bronwynne
Summary: This is a Romy fic based off my Evolution Role Playing Group. The students are passing the time playing football, but they have a hidden visitor.
1. Lazy Sunday

Author's Note: Eden is my creation. I own her. If you have any questions about her, ask me. Ok? Ok! Now about the fic, I work third shift and I have a lot of downtime so when I'm bored I write. This is my first fic so it's not going to be very awesome. So bear with me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No one would ever guess it was a fall day. The last burst of the Indian Summer hung on, making it the perfect day to spend outside before the chill of winter set in. The sound of teenagers fighting filled the air, as well as the occasional crash or sound of something breaking followed by a "Oops!" All the activity in the manison drowned out the sound of the approaching motorcycle. The bike stopped at the gate of the large mansion only known as the Xavier Institute. A tall young man got off the bike, his long brown trenchcoat billowing in the wind. He looked over the grounds, detecting the mansion's defense system. He had to get around it without being detected, he didn't want anyone knowing he was here until he was ready. Scanning the grounds he noted there were several motion detectors as well as cameras. Using his extendable staff he vaulted himself over the fence, moving fast, he ducked the first video camera. A quick thought came to him, didn't Eden say the defenses were more powerful at night? He didn't want to risk it. Dodging around another camera, he again used his staff to leap over a motion detector. He stopped and leaned against the large tree in the side yard. He scanned the second story windows, trying to find the one he wanted. The sound of yelling and crashing seemed to be getting louder. They in fact sounded like it was headed straight for him. Thinking fast, he used his staff to get himself into the branches of the large tree.  
  
I have to be careful, he thought to himself, noting the orange, red, and yellow leaves that surrounded him, One false breeze or movement and my cover is blown.  
  
Almost immediately, the front door burst open and a slender girl with long black hair done in two braids led a mob of teenagers outside. He turned his head and watched to procession with amusement. The young man in the tree, Remy LeBeau, or Gambit as he was called by friends and foes alike, recoginized the leader at once as Eden. She led her mob of teenagers to the side yard and they all congregated around the base of the tree in which he was hiding.  
  
"Ya'll forgot this," called a voice from inside the mansion. Remy looked towards the sound of the voice knowing who it was before he even saw her face.   
  
Dere's my Chere, he thought to himself.   
  
Walking out the front door, holding the football, came Rogue, wearing a pair of faded hiphugger jeans, a turtleneck pink sweater and her habitual black gloves. She crossed over the yard to the others unaware she was being watched.Throwing the ball to Eden, she turned to head back into the house, but Eden grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the others.   
  
"Nice sweater Rogue. I didn't know you owned any color other than black, green, navy, or purple." joked Eden.  
  
"Well, this was the only thing in my closet since SOMEONE hid the rest of my clothes..." Roge said to Eden, her green eyes narrowed in annoyance.  
  
"Who? Me? NEVER!" exclaimed Eden with a look of fake insult.  
  
"Riiiiight......"  
  
Eden giggled, and thought back to when she was, in fact, hiding all of Rogue's clothing earlier that morning. She'll never find them, she laughed to herself. She continued to drag Rogue to the others. Once she reached the others, she released Rogue's arm and yelled out to the others,  
  
"Ok, the game is football! NO POWERS! We don't need anyone in the hospital wing this week," she paused for a moment and then continued, "Now we need to line up and decide on captians."  
  
"Aye aye General Burke!" Saluted Sam,"Yall startin to sound like Double O Summers."  
  
Jamie laughed, Roberto high fived Sam, and Bobby and Ray both started to sing the James Bond theme song, ducking around the tree and pretending to shoot eachother.  
  
"I DO NOT!" Eden yelled at Sam and sticking her tounge out at him, "Come on! Let's GO! Line up,"   
  
"Like, would you morons grow up a little? Start acting your age and not your shoe size," Kitty yelled from the back of the group.  
  
It was a mad dash to line up. Bobby pushed his way to the head of the line, knocking over Eden. She tried to blast him, but he ducked and her ray made a small crater about five feet away. "You don't need to cut stupid!" she yelled at him. Almost immediatley there was a loud BAMFING sound and the smell of sulfer, which announced Kurt's arrival.  
  
"Am I late?" he asked, falling into place in front of Kitty. "You don't mind, do you Kitty?" he said smiling at her.  
  
"Hey! Like no cuts!" she yelled at him before she phased through him. She then pushed him backwards into Jamie who hit the ground creating three multiples.  
  
"Hey watch it! I can't control how many multiples I create!"  
  
When Jamie fell, he had knocked into Jublilee. Out of pure instinct, she shot out her sparks, accidentally blinding Ray.  
  
"Jublilee! Watch where you shoot those things!"  
  
"Well, watch were you're going!"  
  
BAMF! Kurt teleported again, this time in front of Bobby. He tried to ice Kurt, but missed and nearly hit Rahne.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! I didn't mean to hit you, Rahne! I was trying to hit Elf Boy!" Bobby screamed as Rahne chased him in her dog form.  
  
The sounds of Bobby screaming and Rahne barking got dimmer as Bobby and Rahne got further away from the group. After a few seconds, Bobby started heading back to the group with Rahne in hot pursuit, "Rahne! I'm sorry! KURT! You are DEAD MAN!" Bobby finally came to a stop and Rahne pounced on him. When the two of them finally got up, the sleeve on Bobby's shirt was ripped and Rahne had lost one of her ponytails. Getting back up, she said to Bobby, "Next time I won't be so nice." Bobby again tried to ice Kurt, and again Kurt teleported out of the way and instead Bobby hit Ray just as he was about to try and shock Sam.  
  
"AHHHH!" screamed Amara as Ray exploded the ice into a bunch of smaller pieces. She used her heat powers to melt the ice, but the intitial explosion had knocked her off balance and she knocked Roberto into Rogue. Roberto had been getting ready to hit Amara when a bolt of purple lightning hit at his feet, knocking him back a few feet onto the ground. Eden was about five feet in the air, and getting ready to attack again.  
  
"COME ON! This isn't that difficult!" protested Eden, still hovering in the air. "I thought you learned how to line up in Kidnergarten." Amara helped Rogue off the ground while Eden landed. Grumbling to themselves and still handing out death threats to others, the teenagers finally lined up.  
  
"Tabitha isn't here yet," Amara told Eden.   
  
"She'll be here," Eden answered her.  
  
"Wait, there are more girls than guys," stated Jamie.  
  
"Well you could just make a multiple," Bobby said.  
  
"What part of no powers don't you morons understand?" laughed Jubilee.  
  
"I'm not a moron!" yelled Bobby.  
  
"Prove it!" Rahne yelled from behind him, causing him to cringe and duck. Rahne had opened her mouth to comment again, but Eden cut her off.  
  
"All of you! JUST SHUT UP! We need to pick teams!" she yelled.  
  
"Are you plannin' on playin' tackle?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, probably," Ray answered.  
  
"Then I'm definatley not playin'," Rogue told Eden.  
  
"Rogue...." Eden started to say. 


	2. It's Game Time!

The sound of a jeep screeching to a halt, a door slamming and some slightly insane laughter annonced Tabitha's arrival. Instead of going through the gate, Tabitha had parked the jeep at a angle right in front of the gate, and hopped over the fence. Remy saw how Tabitha just hopped the fence and felt a slight pang of embarassment.   
  
If she could just hop the fence, I could have to, he thought to himself.  
  
Tabitha heard the last part of the conversation and ran up to the group, and said panting slightly, "How about you just jump in when someone gets hurt?" She smiled at everyone and gave a joyful wave. "Sorry I'm late. I had to "borrow" Lance's ride."  
  
"You mean STEAL Lance's ride," Jamie was heard muttering.  
  
"Borrow, steal, what's the diff?" Tabitha joked, shrugging her shoulders. Facing Rogue again, she re-stated, "You'll jump in if someone get's hurt, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Rogue! Come on! Pleeeeeeeeease?" whined Eden.  
  
"Will you quit bugging me?" Rogue asked her.  
  
"For the moment, yes," Eden nodded.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'll play if someone can't."  
  
"Why don't we make this interesting?" Bobby asked, smiling.  
  
"How so? You boy's will use your brains?" snapped Eden.  
  
"Boys versus Girls," he said with a triumphant look on his face. "I'll be the boys captian and you, Society Barbie, can be the captian for the girls."  
  
"I am not a barbie!" yelled Eden, her eyes screwed shut. Opening her eyes and glaring at Bobby she snapped at him, "Fine, but you'll wish you never suggested this."  
  
"Oooooh we're shaking! What are you going to do? Curl our hair or put make up on us?" teased Ray.   
  
"It's ok Bobby, the girls are chicken!" Sam called from the back of the group. The girls started yelling again and got ready to attack the boys again and Kurt laughed and high fived Sam.  
  
"That was awesome, Sam!" Kurt said to him.  
  
"You'll see, when we like, kick your butts all over the field!" Kitty yelled.  
  
"You wanna play Boys versus Girls? FINE! We'll show you!" Eden fumed. She faced the other and beackoned Amara, Jubilee, Kitty, Tabitha, Rahne, and Rogue to follow her. They huddled themselves at the base of the big tree in which Remy was hiding.  
  
Da Petite has a temper, the thought to himself with amusement.  
  
"Ya'll are not seriously going to do this?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Ooooh yeah!" laughed Tabitha, shaking her hips, "Those boys won't know what hit them! They may have more brawn, but we have something better.... Our feminine wiles!" she giggled to the other girls winking at them. The rest of the girls joined Tabitha in laughing, even Rogue cracked a smile and laughed with the rest of them. From up in the tree, Remy smiled slightly. The last time he had seen her was when Eden had mistakenly let him into the mansion after he had told her he was a delivery boy. The incident still made him laugh. He'd been extremely forward with Rogue and Eden had been used as a human shield for the most part. Remembering the incident, he allowed himself to replay the best part in his head.  
  
Gambit raised an eyebrow, "If ya say so, chere." he stood up, streched, and walked over to Rogue's side of the couch, and sat on the arm next to her. "and how has Rogue been?" Gently, he streched his hand down and stroked her hair, grinning down at her.   
  
Rogue jerked her head away. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he made her uneasy. She got up and walked over to Eden and tilted her head so she wasn't sleeping on her face. "Five more minutes....................." came the muffled response.  
  
Gambit chuckled, following Rogue with his eyes. "care ta giv' your ragin' cajun a tour oh de place?" he asked her, wandering around the room. "or maybe we coul' just skip de tour and head up to de room, non?" he waggled his eyebrows at the Goth playfully, the lopsided grin still plastered across his face  
  
Rogue, who had Eden's head in her hands, dropped Eden's head right into the hardwood floor.   
  
"OOOOWWWWW!" came Eden's outraged yell. "What did you do that for?" "Sorry!" Rogue said to her, helping her off the floor. "Your head must have slipped or something." Eden glanced over at Gambit and saw the self-satisfied smirk on his face and her 14 year old brain figured out what was going on. "Well since you are not going to answer him Rogue, I will. We'd love to give you a tour."   
  
But Eden had left them alone for a while and Rogue had seemed to draw inward, almost as if he had frightened her. He turned his thoughts from thier last encounter and listened to what the girls were saying.  
  
"You know this game won't last long without powers," muttered Rahne.  
  
"That's for sure," agreed Jublilee, "But I vote that we let the boys break that rule first."   
  
"Does anyone know how to play?"  
  
"WHAT? You don't know how to play Eden? This what YOUR IDEA!" exclaimed Rogue, "What do you mean you don't know how to play? Why did you suggest this?"  
  
"Well.......I uh........ I heard the boys talking about it...." she started to say.  
  
"More like you heard KURT talking about it," giggled Amara.  
  
"NO!" blushed Eden.  
  
Another argument was brewing so Tabitha said quickly, "Relax, My dad used to make me watch it with him all the time, I'll help you out," Tabitha wrapped her arm around the Eden's shoulders and led the younger girl away explaining the basics of football. The boys started to get impatient, they were tired of picking on eachother.  
  
"What are you girls doing? Comparing nail polish?" yelled Roberto. The sound of the boys laughing almost drowned out the "Let's GO!" he yelled next.  
  
"FINE!" yelled Eden, nearly knocking Tabitha out by the sheer volume of her voice.  
  
"Ooooh I wonder what suprised Society Barbie and her friends have in store for us," teased Bobby.  
  
Eden made a gesture that could be interperted as a "you're dead meat!" gesture. "Shut up," growled Eden. "Ok, let's go!" she said to the other girls. All the girls, minus Rogue, followed Eden out to the "playing field".  
  
The teams were just about to line up for the first play when Rogue noticed the football at her feet. Sighing she picked it up. "Ya'll forgot this again," Rogue called out, holding the football.  
  
"Duh Eden! We can't play without a ball!" Ray said.  
  
Amara giggled and ran back to Rogue. "Whoops! Thanks Rogue! Oh and by the way...... nice sweater."  
  
"Whatever," Rogue told her with a flip of her hand.  
  
"Like, come on Amara! Let's go!" Kitty called to Amara.  
  
"Wish the boys luck Rogue, they won't know what hit them!" Amara said in a low voice to Rogue. Waving to Rogue, Amara ran back and joined the other girls.  
  
"About time," Rouge could hear Sam say to her. She turned just in time to see Amara throw the ball at Sam's head and Kurt teleporting in front of Sam and grabbing the football with his tail. 


	3. AND LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

Shaking her head, Rogue walked back to the tree and leaned back so her back rested on the tree. Remy shifted his position in the tree and accidentaly knocked some of the dead leaves loose. He tried moving again, trying to conceal himself a little better. A good strong breeze, or any of the kid's powers hitting the tree would expose his hiding spot. He got himself as comfortable as you can in a tree and returned his attention to the game. Sure enough, the game only lasted two plays before powers crept in, and sure enough, it was the boys that broke the rule. Bobby threw the ball to Sam, who rocketed into the end zone.  
  
"HEY! NO POWERS!" yelled Eden, her hands on her hips.  
  
"C'mon General Edie," cajoled Kurt, "Live a little!"  
  
Eden stammered, unable to come up witha comeback and her face was all flustered.  
  
How cute, Remy thought to himself. Da Petite has a crush on de Elf.  
  
The next play, Amara had the ball and when Bobby tried to ice her she ducked and it hit the ground. She passed the ball to Eden. Amara then tried to blast Bobby, but missed. Running to the goal Eden kit the patch of ground Bobby had hit when he missed Amara. Once her foot hit the ice she fell flat on her back and slid into Kurt before he could teleport out of the way. He fell on top of her and the two of them stopped sliding when the crashed into Jubilee and Tabitha. Suprised, Tabitha accidentaly threw one of her boom balls at Jubilee.   
  
"AHHHH!" she yelled as she ducked. The ball hit at the foot of the tree and gave off a small explosion. Not two seconds later Eden and Kurt crashed into her and Tabitha. The explosion rocked the tree a tad, and Remy accidentally started to charge the tree with his power. Before anyone could notice, he made the tree go back to normal.  
  
"OWWW!" howled Eden from the bottom of the pile. She detangled herself from the other three and stood back up. Her long braids were now disheveled, and one was falling out. Jubilee, Kurt and Tabitha all got up as well. Kurt was now sporting a t-shirt with only one sleeve, Tabitha had a huge rip in her jeans, and Jubilee had twigs in her hair. Steaming mad, Eden grabbed the football and started to fly to the endzone, only to be intersected by Kurt in mid-air. He grabbed her leg with his tail and teleported them back to the ground.   
  
"It'll take some fancy flying to get past me, frauline," Kurt said to Eden. "AHHH!" Jubilee had shot her sparks into Kurt's face, blinding him so Eden could get past him and pass the ball to Rahne.  
  
"Rahne, think fast!" she yelled as she threw the ball to the dog. Rahne dodged her way through the boys, knocking down as many as she could. After crossing the endzone, she transformed back into a girl and yelled back to the boys, "This is how it's done boys!"  
  
"Blah blah blah," Jamie retorted making the talking hand gesture.  
  
"Hey, this is how you wanted to play it," Eden yelled, her face red with anger. "So BRING IT ON!"  
  
Rogue watched the mayham while still leaning against the large tree, and laughed. She'd never seen Eden that embarassed or ticked off. Not to mention, the mutant pile up had been hysterical. Watching Eden slam into Kurt like that was definatley the high point of her day. It almost made up for the fact Eden had hid all her clothing. Almost. Absentimindedly, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a slightly battered playing card. Remy recognized it at once as the Queen of Hearts he had slipped into her back pocket the last time he'd seen her. It made him smile knowing she carried it around with her. She held it in her hand for a moment and her thoughts were interrupted by a call from inside the mandion. She saw Jean poke her head out the window, her long red hair flying in the wind.  
  
"AMARA! YOUR MOTHER IS ON THE PHONE!" she yelled from the window, holding up the cordless phone. Amara ran inside the mansion. "Thanks Jean!" they heard her cry through the open window.  
  
"Oh man! She'll be on the phone for hours!" Jubilee complained.  
  
"I know, she tells her mom, like, EVERYTHING that goes on here," Kitty agreed.  
  
"Yeah, just last week she spent an hour alone telling her mother about how Eden made Bobby's bunsen burner blow up in Chemistry class and singed off his eyebrows," Rahne told them. "Not like I eavesdroped or anything, I just needed to use the phone!"  
  
"That was you?" Tabitha laughed at Eden.  
  
"Yep," Kitty answered while Eden took her bows.  
  
Tabitha laughed and called over to Rogue, "Hey Rogue! You're in!"   
  
"What? Already? NO! Make one of the boys sit out!" Rogue protested.  
  
"No? You said you'd fill in if anyone got hurt!" Eden argued.  
  
"No one got hurt!" Rogue argued back.  
  
"We need her to play," Jubilee said from behind Eden.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Rahne. She turned towards Eden and asked, "You share a room with her, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Eden mumbled.  
  
"Well then you must know something that could be, like, used against her," Kitty piped up.  
  
After thinking for a moment, a slow evil smile spead across Eden's face. "Hold on, I just had some inspiration..." she told the other girls with the evil grin on her face.   
  
"Uh oh," Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah, I don't like that look. It means she knows something WE don't," Tabitha said.  
  
"Ooooh Rooooogue!" Eden called out in a sing songy voice while she skipped over to Rogue with her hands clasped behind her back. Rogue looked up and frowned. She quickly slipped the card into her back pocket so Eden couldn't see it but she wasn't quick enough.  
  
"Daydreaming about your Ragin Cajun boyfriend?" Eden asked her, still smiling.  
  
"No. And he's not my boyfriend," Rogue snapped.  
  
"Hmmmmm, well since you are constantly mooning over that card and him for that matter, I just assumed...."  
  
"I DO NOT!" hissed Rouge.  
  
Tapping her chin with her index finger and pretending to be deep in thought, Eden thought out loud, "You know, the other girls HAVE noticed you've been acting strangely. They keep asking me questions about you and what if I slip and tell them about Re-" she started to say his name but Rogue cut her off.  
  
"Tell them anything about that night and I'll kill you," Rogue threatened her.  
  
"But I thought it was nothing...."  
  
"It WAS nothing!"  
  
"Well, if you jump into the game...."   
  
"FINE. You win, but watch out Sparky, paybacks are a bitch," Rogue said to Eden. She stalked past Eden, ignoring the smug look on Eden's face.   
  
"I knew a little teasing about him would work," she said to herself and started off to join the other girls. "Man, I'm good!"  
  
She'd make a good con artist, Remy thought to himself trying no to laugh. Either that or a laywer.... 


	4. A Quaint Little Discovery

~~This chapter is dedicated to my Anonymous reviewer who basically demanded I post the next chapter. I hope you and Fishy like it!~  
  
Meanwhile back in the mansion, Remy's presence was finally detected. Xavier thought to himself for a moment and mentally called to Jean and Scott.  
  
"Scott, Jean, would you please come to my office for a moment."  
  
Moments later, Scott and Jean entered the office, both looking slightly concerned.   
  
"Is there something wrong, Professor?" Jean asked with concern.  
  
Xavier smiled at his two students and laced his fingers together. Looking at them, he addressed both of them, "No, Jean, there isn't a emergency. I've detected a visitor on the grounds. I believe he's hiding in the tree in the side yard by where the other students are playing a game of football. Gambit I believe."  
  
"What?" asked Scott. "What's he doing here?" Jean put her hand on Scott's arm to calm him down.  
  
"What would you like us to do, Professor?" asked Jean.  
  
"I would like it if you two would find out why he's here. I believe he'd be more prone to talk to the two of you than me. Just find out why he's here. If he has nothing to hide, he'll talk to you. If you suspect anything, notify me immediately Jean," Xavier said to them.  
  
Scott scowled and relutctantly agreed to Xavier's request. "Of course Professor. We'll find out."  
  
"I'll ask Orono to obscure the vision of the other student's so they won't see any of you. It'll be easier if they don't notice him yet." Xavier told Scott.  
  
"Right away Professor," said Jean.  
  
Scott and Jean headed out the office and as they passed by the windows they saw a thick fog start to creep over the grounds.  
  
"Storm sure is fast," Jean remarked.  
  
"Yeah," Scott agreed.  
  
Up in the tree, Remy noticed the fog as well. The fog was so thick that you could hold your hand right in front of your face and not see anything at all. He siezed the opportunity to get out of the tree. He'd have to come back another day. He tried to make his way through the fog without hitting anyone. Then the yelling began.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?"  
  
A flash of sparks was barely seen through the dense fog and someone screamed, "Don't set my hair on fire!"  
  
"Whoops! Did I just, like, step on someone?"  
  
"Yeah, Me! Watch out!"  
  
"EDEN! GEROFF ME!"  
  
"AHHHH! Who just tried to blast me?" another voice called out as a blast nearly hit them.  
  
"There was NO mention of fog in the weather forecast for today!"  
  
"You really need to stop watching the weather channel Jamie! And for the last time Eden. Get off me!"  
  
"It wasn't Eden, sorry!"  
  
"AUGH!! I can't see a thing!"  
  
"Ow! Who scratched me? Rahne I said I was sorry for earlier already!"  
  
The screaming and yelps of pain continued as Remy tried to find the gate. He turned to the left and walked right into Jean.  
  
"Hello Gambit. Care to talk for a moment?" She asked him, leading him to the front of the house so he was out of sight of the others. She led him into the front door and met Scott in the foyer.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Scott demaned.  
  
"Well, dat's not very welcoming," Remy shot back.  
  
"Answer me!" Scott nearly yelled.  
  
"Boys boys boys," Jean started to say, "Scott, Stop!" she grabbed Scott's arm. "Remember what the Professor said."  
  
Jean faced Remy and asked again in a much kinder tone, "What brings you here Remy?"  
  
Thinking for a moment, Remy smiled a bit and said to the two of them, "Why mes ami's I would like to join the X-Men." He grinned lopsidedly at them and waited for thier reactions.  
  
Scott's face contorted in anger and was nearly as red as his hair. Jean also looked taken aback.  
  
"Well...... ah..... uh....," Jean stammered, trying to find words. Scott started to clench his fists.  
  
"Are you mocking us? Or just spying, but there's now way you really want to join us," Scott somehow managed to get out through his clenched teeth.  
  
"Scott, let him at least talk to the Professor. He'll be able to tell if he's being truthful," Jean said softly to Scott, recovering from the shock slightly.  
  
Scott growled as he and Jean led Remy to Xavier's office. They passed by a large bay window and stopped for a moment. Rogue had just thrown the ball to Kitty, but got intercepted by Kurt.  
  
"Ha ha Kitty! I've got the ball!" Kurt laughed at her.  
  
"Not for long!" she said as she phased through him and grabbed the ball. He tried to chase her but Tabitha stuck our her foot and tripped him.   
  
"Turnabout's fair play, wild blue yonder boy!" she laughed at him.  
  
"Don't call me that! I hate it!" he yelled back at her.  
  
Kitty ran into the end zone and spiked the ball. She yelled over to Kurt, "Yeah, and like, the fuzzy one is any better."  
  
Bobby groaned, "This means we are tied again."  
  
Rahne was laughing at Kurt and hung onto Jubilee for support.  
  
"Enough blabbing, line up for the next play," Roberto yelled wiping dirt off his face.  
  
Everyone lined up and Sam snapped the ball to Ray. "Go long Bobby!" he yelled before the threw the ball. Bobby caught the ball and started to run. He jumped back when Eden shot her lightining at him.  
  
"Not so fast, Iceman," she said mocking Bobby's code name. Bobby spun around and tried to freeze her.  
  
"Whoa!" she yelled as she jumped to the side as the ice headed towards Roberto. Thinking fast he melted the ice with his own power and mistakenly did it so all the cold water fell onto Rahne and Jublilee.  
  
"NOT AGAIN!" Rahne yelled and ran to attack Bobby.  
  
"Rahne! NO! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?" Bobby yelled as the half dog, half girl chased him.  
  
Jamie grabbed the ball at the same time Jublilee tried to, they were both latched onto the ball fighting for possesion. Tabitha tried to help Jublilee by throwing one of her boom balls at Jamie's feet. When it exploded, it threw both Jamie and Jublilee back and the ball came flying towrds the window Jean, Scott, and Remy were standing by.  
  
"Jean! Quick! Stop the ball. We don't need any broken windows this week," Scott urged Jean.  
  
Using her telekinetic powers, Jean stopped the ball an inch shy of hitting the windows. The teenagers were all looking for the ball since no one saw which direction it went. Jean then used her powers to throw the ball back at the kids, seeing it coming, Kitty jumped up and caught it, phasing through Ray and Eden. Tossing it to Rogue, she yelled, "Run fast! They are, like, still not paying attention!"  
  
Rogue ran withthe ball and when Jamie tried to block her she pushed him out of her way. Ray charged up and aimed at Rogue. For the first time in the game, contact was made. He hit her in the leg and she fell, but passed the goal line as she fell. The girls started to cheer while the boys started booing.  
  
"That was so unfair!" Jubilee yelled, helping Rouge off the ground.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ray asked as Rogue passed him. "I swear I didn't try to hit you."  
  
"Jerk," she said as she passed and pushed him out of her way.  
  
"And with that, we are once agian, winning," announced Eden, brushing the leaves off her shirt.  
  
"Not for long," Bobby replied.  
  
The two of them started arguing again and everyone else joined in.  
  
"Entertaining, aren't they?" Jean remarked with amusement.  
  
"Dey are," Remy commented. "It's a wonder none of dem have been killed yet."  
  
The three of them turned away from the window and continued downt he hall to Xavier's office. Scott pushed the door open and they were greeted by Xavier telling them, "I'll speak to Remy myself. Would you two mind keeping an eye on the other students? I'm growing concerned at the direction thier game is taking. We won't be long."  
  
Jean nodded at Xavier's request and said to Remy, "Go ahead inside. Professor Xavier would like to speak with you." 


	5. What's a few bruises in the name of the ...

~~~~~~~~~~This chapter, again, is dedicated to my anonymous reviewer and Fishy. Enjoy my friends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remy walked into the office and closed the doors behind him. Once the door was shut completely, the anger building up inside Scott exploded.  
  
"Who does he think he is? How stupid does he think we are?"  
  
"Scott, I beleive he may really want to join us. It won't be the first time one of our enemies joined us. Remember how Rogue joined the team?"  
  
"What about Rogue?"  
  
"You didn't act like this when she left the Brotherhood and joined us. In fact, you fought for her to join us."  
  
"Rogue was being manipulated by Mystique. There's a big difference."  
  
"Scott, It couldn't hurt for him to join us."  
  
Jean and Scott walked back to the window. The teenagers were now declaring open war on each other. The side yard was full of scorch marks, craters, ice residue, and indents on the ground where bodies had temporarily fallen. They watched as Rahne in her dog form was dragging Bobby around the side yard by his pant leg. After what seemed like forever, Remy and Xavier emerged from Xavier's office.  
  
"Scott, Jean, would you please follow us," Xavier asked.  
  
Remy and Xavier passed by Jean and Scott. Remy smiled at Jean and winked. Instinctively, Scott put a protective arm around Jean. Remy laughed and said to Scott, "Don' worry, I have my own chere. I don' poach." He kept smiling as he followed Xavier.  
  
Jean giggled at Scott's gesture, "Hold on Cowboy, he has no romantic intrest in me, not that it would do him any good. I only have eyes for you." Scott blushed s Jean continued. "Plus I think he's more intrested in someone else here......"  
  
"Who?" he asked as they followed behind Remy and Xavier.  
  
"I only have suspicions. He was here while you, Bennet, and Kurt were that last mission. The one that you went on while I was visiting my parents. I've heard rumors but nothing concrete," Jean answered him. She knew more than she let on. Eden had blabbed everything to her some time ago, but she was sworn to secrecy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Flashback starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Promise me Jean, promise you wont' tell anyone what I'm going to tell you," Eden had begged her.  
  
"Ok, now what's going on with Rogue? She seems a bit.... off..." Jean asked her.  
  
Eden giggled,"You know that Brotherhood mutant? The one with the playing cards? Gambit I think you know him as?"  
  
"Yes...." Jean answered her. "What about him?"  
  
"Well you know that mission Scott, Kurt, and Bennet went on while you were visiting your parents?"  
  
"Yes, come one! Don't keep stalling!"  
  
"Ok, well he came to the mansion saying he was a delivery boy. I accidentally let him in, and when Rogue and I found him, he totally started majorly flirting with her! Not just flirting to be funny, but seriously flirting! He even tried to play with her hair! You should have seen her! She was soooo uncomfortable!"  
  
"You're kidding! Right?"  
  
"No way. He asked for a tour, so I led him on one and I took him to our room. You should have seen it! He just plopped right down on her bed and had the balls to ask her to join him! I thought her head was going to explode!"  
  
"He DIDN'T! What did she do?"  
  
"She tried to ignore him, but he just kept at it. I left them alone for a while. She was so mad at me when I did that, she tried to kill me in the living room after he left. It was then I noticed he slipped something in her back pocket."  
  
"What??"  
  
"It was a playing card. The Queen of Hearts! How cute huh? I think it has some kind of meaning to him. He also left her that necklace she wears but wants no one to see. I saw it because she had me weld the clasp shut with my powers."  
  
"How cute! What's the necklace of?"  
  
"A unicorn. It's really pretty too. I'm happy for her, but also kind of sad too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it's not like she can have a normal relationship with a guy or anything..."  
  
"That's true.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jean snapped her mind out of the past as the four of them headed out the front door. They walked out into the bright sunshine of the late sunday afternoon. The turned the corner and arrived just in time to see Rogue running with the ball trying to dodge the many craters in front of her.   
  
"Whoa!" she yelled as her foot his a stray ice patch. She went down sliding towards Jamie, Ray, and Rahne.  
  
"Watch out!" She yelled at them, but to late. She smacked into Jamie, who created four mulitples, and succeeded in taking Ray and Rahne with them. The others burst into hysterics. Bobby was laughing so hard that he had tears running down his face. Kurt was on the ground howling with laughter, clutching his stomach. Kitty and Jublilee were hanging on the tree to keep from falling. Jublilee was pounding her fist on the tree as she laughed. It took a few moments before they clamed down enough to hear Rouge yelling, "Get off me!"  
  
They managed to detangle themselves and proceeded to line up for the kickoff. Roberto ran to the ball and kicked it right at Rogue. She caught it and groaned, "Not again!"  
  
The boys began to charge and Xavier asked Jean, "Jean, would you please get thier attention?"  
  
"Sure thing Professor," Jean said. She then used her powers to stop everyone from moving.  
  
"Hey! I can't move!"  
  
"Neither can I!"  
  
Xavier smiled at his students and announced, "Students! May I please have your attention?" Everyone quited down and faced Xavier. "Very good. I'd like you to meet a potential new addition to our team. He won't be a full member yet. We've agreed we are going to try this on a trial basis." Xavier beaconed to Remy, who was standing behind Scott and Jean. Continuing, Xavier said to the students, "I'd like you all to meet Remy LeBeau, or Gambit as he is also called."  
  
Rogue snapped her head in Xavier's direction when he said Remy's name. Her heart dropped into her stomach and didn't see Sam come at her from the side.  
  
"OOOF!" she grunted as Sam took her down.  
  
"Oh man! I'm so sorry Rogue!" he apologized as he helped her back up. She knew her face was probably bright red, Eden would be sure to point that out later. She quickly stood up and brushed the twigs off her pants, quickly glancing at Remy. He was looking at her with an amused look on his face. She looked away and avoided his gaze.  
  
The other teenagers looked stunned, except Eden. She kept throwing Rogue knowing looks. The silence was deafening and it looked like no one was going to say anything. Xavier watched his students, mildly suprised no one said anything. The teenagers all looked like they were in shock. He was hoping one of them would be welcoming. After a few minutes of tense silence, they started to warm up. Rahne, Tabitha and Jublilee were openly eyeing Remy and the boys were itching to get the game going again.  
  
Finally Bobby spoke up. Throwing the football to Remy he asked, "Hey man, wanna play?"  
  
"Hey! No! We'll be outnumbered!" Jubilee yelled at Bobby.  
  
"Relax, Jubilee, I'll play," Jean spoke up.  
  
"So will I," Scott said.  
  
"NO! We'll still be outnumbered!" protested Rahne.  
  
"Don't worry girls, we can still beat them," Eden said.  
  
The students continued to trash talk eachother and the arguements were especially heated between Bobby and Eden. Xavier was soon joined on the sidelines by Logan and Orono. Xavier filled them both in about Remy's trial membership.   
  
"Are you sure about this Charles?" Logan asked growling slightly.  
  
"Keep an open mind old friend. He may suprise you."  
  
Orono kept her concernes to herself. Xavier knew what he was doing and everyone deserved a chance. She dissapeared fro a moment and re-appeared a few minutes later with two collapsable chairs.  
  
"I thought we may stay out and see how much our students learned from us," Orono said to them, half joking. The three of them looked around at the destruction that surrounded them.  
  
"At least this time there are no broken windows," mumbled Logan. Orono handed Logan a chair and he grunted which Orono took as a thank you.  
  
The teams were just about to huddle when Logan yelled out to them, "Why don't you play this game the old fashioned way? NO POWERS!"  
  
Grumbling came from both teams. "Huddle!" yelled Eden, marching her team past Remy and Scott. Jean drew her thumb across her neck and said to Scott as they passed, "You guys are dead meat!"  
  
"Riiiight," Scott teased back. Rogue passed by them not giving either of them a second look. Kurt led Scott and Remy over to the boys huddle and they immediatley began to strategize.  
  
"No powers! This is going to suck!" complained Bobby.  
  
"Yeah and watch out for Rogue. I heard Eden mention a secret weapon, I have a feeling that it's her." Jamie added.  
  
"Wonderful," muttered Sam.   
  
"That's just what we need is the girls transferring thier powers to Rogue. She'll be unstoppable," complained Ray.   
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow. The other boys hadn't noticed the tension between Rogue and Remy. "She may not be unstoppable.." he said giving Remy a sideglance. They didn't see how distracted Rogue got when she saw Remy earlier. Kurt motioned for Remy to step away from the others with him. He asked Remy in a low voice so the others couldn't hear, "Why did you really decide to join us?"  
  
"Time for a change mon ami," Remy said honestly. "Plus it seems dere's never a dull moment around here..."   
  
"That's for sure," Kurt agreed. He then added quickly, "And what about Rogue? I couldn't help but notice you looked for her right away..." They both turned and faced the girls huddle. Eden was watching them and waved and elbowed Rogue. Rogue pushed her away and said something that probably wasn't to nice.  
  
Caught of guard, Remy gave a quick laugh. "You and de' petite," jerking his head in Eden's direction, "Sure are sharp."  
  
Kurt couldn't help but smile. He liked the cajun. "Enough male bonding. We have a game to win."  
  
Rogue was also facing an interrogation of sorts in the girls huddle.  
  
"Ooooh.... he's so dreamy!" giggled Rahne with Jubilee agreeing.  
  
"He's taken girls," Tabitha said, looking at her nails.  
  
"How do you know?" pouted Jublilee.  
  
"It's a vibe I'm getting. He's already got someone on his mind," Tabitha told them still looking at her nails.  
  
Jean looked over to Eden and they both supressed thier laughter. Rogue was looking more and more uncomfortable as the conversation progressed. "As facinating as this is, we have a team of boys to slaughter," Rogue snapped.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!" yelled Rahne slapping a high five with Eden.   
  
As the two teams met in the center Eden whispered to Rouge, "Isn't he cuuuuute?"  
  
Not missing a beat, Rogue relplied, "Fuzzy blue elves aren't my type."  
  
Eden started to say something, but the teams had already met in the middle of the field. "We need to decide who kicks off," Tabitha said.  
  
"Hmmmm...." Scott rumaged around in his pockets and pulled out a quarter. "I need the captians," he called out.  
  
"That's us Society Barbie," quipped Bobby.  
  
"Call me that agian and I'll singe your eyebrows off again," she retorted.  
  
Ignoring them, Scott called out, "CALL IT!" as he flipped the coin in the air.  
  
"Heads!"  
  
"Tails!"  
  
"Aaaaand....... Heads it is!"  
  
The boys started to cheer while the girls protested the call.  
  
Xavier, Orono, and Logan sat on the sidelines and watche.  
  
This should be interesting... Orono thought to herself.  
  
The two teams huddled to come up with their plans. Since Eden had no brain for tactics, Tabitha took care of the battle plans. Once both teams were ready, they all lined up on the field so Scott could kick the ball and start the game. Rahne caught the ball and started to run. Dodging Sam, she tossed the ball to Eden.  
  
"Edie!" Kitty yelled as she and Rogue both knelt on the ground and laced their hands together, forming a sort of catapult out of their hands. Eden ran towards them and when she got close enough, she put her right foot onto their hands and Kitty and Rogue used all the strength they had to toss Eden over the advancing boys. When Eden landed she nearly wiped out in a stray crater, but regained her balance and scored. Tabitha ran down to Eden while the other girls were cheering. Eden and Tabitha even tried to butt heads.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"That was stupid.." 


	6. Ahhh Young Love

~~This chapter is dedicated to my Anonymous reviewer and my fellow Forced Wife, Sashi! This chapter is also dedicated to the Easter Bunny, the Great Pumpkin, the killer sewer alligator....~~~~~  
  
The teams ran to their respective huddles, the girls were still cheering, while the boys were now slightly ticked off. Roberto said to Kurt, "Teleport to my right, I'll pass you the ball, and then you teleport into the endzone."  
  
"I thought this was a no power game," Remy interjected as Scott scowled at him.  
  
"Edie didn't jump over us, she flew. And if I know her and Tabitha at all, they'll start using powers soon as well. Tabby is a loose cannon and Edie has the attention span of a goldfish," Bobby remarked.  
  
"Eden seems pretty sharp to me," said Remy.  
  
They broke the huddle and sure enough, Roberto got the ball, Kurt teleported to the right, Roberto passed the ball to him and he teleported into the end zone.  
  
"That's, like, the SECOND time you guys the no power rule," Kitty yelled as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Watcha gonna do about it Kitty cat?" laughed Sam.  
  
Eden was steaming mad. She snatched the ball from Kurt. "Our ball," she snapped and marched her team back by the tree. Once she saw Rogue she said angrily, "Can't you just drain them all Rogue?"  
  
"Eden!" Jean exclaimed. "That would only be SLIGHTLY dangerous!"  
  
"Not to mention I'd have to touch them," Rogue said with disgust.  
  
Eden began to pace. "Ok, we need to score another goal. Whatever it takes girls." Rahne and Jean exchanged concerned looks and Tabitha punched the air with her fist.  
  
"Yeah! Let's show them what we are made of!" she exclaimed.  
  
The girls headed towards the play line as the boys broke from thier huddle. On the way there, Remy twirled a fallen leaf between his fingers. Just about halfway there Scott stuck out his foot and tripped Remy. He stumbled and responded by charging the leaf and tossing it in front of Scott's face. Scott then grabbed Remy's trenchcoat to yank him back, but Remy had already worked his way out of the coat.   
  
Eden elbowed Jean and whispered, "Check out the bod on the new guy!"  
  
Under his trenchcoat, Remy was wearing a pair of jeans and a black sweater that looked slightly too small. Jubille put her hand to her heart and declared dramatically, "I think I'm in love....."  
  
"Oh god," Rogue said rolling her eyes.  
  
Once they all lined up, Tabitha snapped the ball to Rahne. She ran to the left and quickly passed the ball off to Rogue while Eden blasted at Jamie's feet to keep him away from Rogue. After catching the ball she tried to run towards the goal, but Remy stepped into her path.  
  
"Well well chere, we meet again. Goin somewhere?" he smiled as he charged at her. Kitty quickly ran over to her and grabbed Rogue's arm, phasing the two of them right through Remy.  
  
"Run!" Kitty yelled at her as she let go of her arm.   
  
"Wha.." Remy stammered from the ground.  
  
"Yes!" Jubilee and Rahne cheered as Rogue scored.   
  
"See? I told you it didn't matter if the guys outnumbered us," Jean said to Eden.  
  
The boys were now really ticked. The next play, Roberto knocked Eden into the sidelines, making her fall right onto Logan, knocking the two of them backwards in his chair. Orono nearly got his by one of Ray's blasts. A few plays later both teams and the spectators were really peeved.  
  
"We have to distract them," Roberto panted, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Yeah but how? Take off our shirts and blind them with our manliness?" Kurt joked.  
  
Bobby thought for a moment. "That's it! Kurt you are a genius!"  
  
"That won't work," Scott protested.   
  
"Let's try it. Eden's looking at us right now. Kurt! QUick! Take your shirt off!" Ray said quickly.  
  
"Why me?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Your idea, now do it before she looks away," Bobby insisted.  
  
Grumbling, Kurt pulled his torn shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.  
  
Eden's eyes got big and her jaw dropped. Jean tried to talk to her but Eden wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Well, It works on her," Jamie observed, laughing.  
  
And with that, all the other guys began to pull off thier shirts and Eden's eyes got bigger and bigger and they swore they heard her say, "Hubba hubba!" The boys lined up on the field and waited for the girls, laughing. The girls finally broke their huddle and had to do a double take when they saw the boys. Some jaws dropped, and the comments started flying.  
  
"Bobby! Put your shirt back on! I don't want to be sick!" Rahne yelled.  
  
"Are they supposed to be that skinny? They look like stick figures," Jubilee said.  
  
"I think I'm going to, like, throw up," groaned Kitty.  
  
Jean laughed at them while Rogue put her face in her hands. Eden was gawking at all of them and said, "Good GOD! When did you pansies get muscles?"  
  
"Eden! Snap out of it!" Tabitha yelled shaking the other girl.  
  
"Yeah, yeah yeah.... Yowza!" Eden said.  
  
When the girls finally lined up the boys started making muscle poses and flexing, showing off for the girls and saying stupid stuff like, "See my abs? ABS OF STEEL BABY!" or "Wanna see me make my chest muscles dance?"  
  
Rogue groaned and Tabitha threw the ball at Roberto's head. "Line up you future Chippendale dancers you," she joked.  
  
Roberto snapped the ball to Bobby who passed it to Jamie. Eden grabbed his leg and made him fall. Grabbing the ball she looked to see who was closest to the goal.  
  
"ROGUE! CATCH!" she yelled.   
  
"Why is it always ME?" Rogue yelled back, catching the ball.  
  
I see pain in my future, she thought to herself as she started to run. She turned to face the goal and WHAM! She hit someone right in the chest and fell backwards onto the ground. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and saw Remy grinning at her with his hand extended.  
  
"Fallinf for me all over again chere?" he asked, still smiling.  
  
"Ugh," Rogue grunted as she picked herself off the ground, ignoring the helping hand Remy offered her. The sound of arguing drew thier attention. Eden and Bobby were yelling at eachother so loud, their faces were red.  
  
"Eden! You can't yank someone out of your way by trying to depants them!" Bobby yelled.  
  
"Like that's the worst thing we've done! You can't penalize me for that!" She yelled back. "There are always fights in football. I've seen them on tv.............."  
  
Logan tried to supress a laugh. "Are you sure you were watching football Sparky?"  
  
"That's the one with clubs and hoops right?" Eden asked, scratching her head.  
  
"Nooo..." Logan nearly laughed.  
  
"OH! Wait! I know! Football is the one where you hit goals and try to hit the ball into a basket and you win the gold medal?"  
  
"EDEN! NONE OF THAT IS FOOTBALL!" Logan exclaimed.  
  
"What? No, wait, really?" Eden scratched her head. "You mean we won't win the Stanely Cup?" By this time everyone on the field had stopped playing and all the boys were laughing at Eden's mistake.   
  
"Society Barbie can't tell the sports apart!" laughed Bobby.  
  
CRACK! BOOM! Bobby was thrown back five feet and where he was standing was a huge crater. Eveyone looked towards Eden, she shrugged and said matter of factly, "I told him if he called me that one more time, I'd get him."  
  
"I can't believe our debutante confused Ice Hockey, Basketball, Baseball, and Football," laughed Bobby from the ground.  
  
Eden opened her mouth to snap back, but Xavier cut her off. "Students, it's getting late. Let us all head inside."  
  
The teenagers all headed into the house, arguing over who won. Ray helped Bobby to his feet. The two of them sayed outside while everyone else headed in.  
  
Remy, Kurt, and Jamie reached the doors first. Remy pulled open the door and held it open for everyone. Tabitha, Rahne, and Jubilee all giggled as they walked by, all eyeing Remy like he was a hunk of meat. Sam and Scott passed by next, with Scott still giving Remy the Death Glare. After Scott and Sam, Eden, Jean, Kitty, and Rogue came up the front steps. Jean was laughing with Eden about how she blasted Bobby off his feet. Kitty followed right behind them, teasing Rogue about her sweater over her shoulder. Rogue brought up the rear of the group, threatening Eden with death if she didn't bring Rogue's other clothes out of hiding. Remy stepped in front of Rogue, startling her.  
  
"Watch where you're going Swamp Rat," she glared at him.  
  
"Care to show me where I'll be saying chere?" grinning wickedly, he added,"Your room perhaps?"  
  
Rogue scowled at him and stalked past him into the foyer where everyone else was groped together.  
  
"I love it when you play hard t'get," he called after her. He saw her stop and clench her fists, and she started walking away again. He could swear he heard her say something, but he didn't quite catch what. Knowing her, it probably wasn't very polite.  
  
"It seems you'll be bunking with me," came a voice from behind. Remy turned slightly and saw with relief Kurt standing behind him. Kurt smiled at him and led the way upstairs to where the student rooms were located. As they walked through the crowd they noticed the girls wer all huddled together. Rahne, Jubilee, Amara, and Tabitha were all laughing at something Scott had said. Bobby and Ray were still outside plotting who knows what. Jamie was trying to get into a conversation with Sam, which left Kitty, Jean, and Eden teasing Rogue. Rogue said something back to them while picking leaves and twigs out of her hair and off her clothes. Kitty joined the other girls in laughing at Scott which gave Jean and Eden the opportunity to tease Rogue about Remy. Kurt and Remy started up the stairs, still watching the others in the foyer. As they passed the small groups of mutants, they heard snippets of conversations. Tabitha was once again telling the younger girls that Remy was taken. Jubilee laughed and said Tabitha was making it up so she could go after him with no competiton. Tabitha responded by rolling her eyes at them. Further on they heard Scott and Sam discussing the game while Jamie kept trying to join in the conversation. As they got closer to Jean, Eden, and Rogue, the harder it was to hear them, since the were now nearing the second floor. All they could make out was Eden asking Rogue, "Does it bother you?" Kurt and Remy reached the second floor so they didn't hear Rogue's response. Out of the corner of his keen eyes, Kurt noticed how Remy watched Rogue, and how she watched him when she thought no one was looking. A sudden protective attitude towards Rogue surfaced in Kurt. Without thinking Kurt remarked to Remy, "You know she'll never admit tht she's glad you are here."  
  
"Well mon ami, I may have to make that my main objective," Remy replied lightly.  
  
Kurt laughed. "I know I'd like to see that. Eden and Jean'll want front row seats to that show as well!" The two of them walked down the long hallway Remy recognized as the student dormitories. Walking down the hallway away from the girl's rooms, Kurt opened the bedroom door and laughed, thinking about how the girls were all oogling Remy.  
  
"You know, you've made quite an impression on all the girls," Kurt mentioned to him.  
  
"So which one of de' petite's caught your eye?" Remy asked Kurt.  
  
"Ohhh...well... I don't think any of the girls here are interested in the fuzzy one." Kurt stammered.  
  
"I think you're wrong, mon ami," Remy started to say, and as if on cue, Eden came bursting through the doorway dressed in clean clothes and her long hair loose. 


	7. The Water Assault of Bobby Drake among o...

"HERE you guys are!" She exclaimed walking into the room and tripping over the backpack Kurt left in the middle of the floor.  
  
"OOF!" she grunted as she landed in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock frauline?" Kurt asked her, extending his hand to help her up.  
  
"Why? You never knock when you bust into my room to bug me and Rogue."  
  
"I don't do that!"  
  
"Yes you DO! Only you usually teleport in and take something of ours so we have to chase you!"  
  
"NO! I don't do that. You're taking crazy pills again, Edie."  
  
"Yes you do! Just last week you teleported into our room after school and you literally dropped in on Rogue as she was doing her math homework. Then there was that time you busted into our room and hid under my bed becasue you short sheeted Logan's bed and he was hunting you down. Then there was this one time at school, you..." Eden would have kept on going, but Kurt had clamped his hand over her mouth to shut her up.  
  
"Sounds like it gets interesting here," Remy stated.  
  
Eden tried to say something but it came out all muffled seeing as Kurt still had his hand over her mouth. Remy was barely able to make out, "Sure does!" and the "Let go of my face Kurt."  
  
"Only if you stop talking about my teleporting disasters," Kurt said to her.  
  
"What are you doing to her? I must admit though, it's an improvement..." Came a voice from the door. Kurt turned his head and aw Rogue leaning against the door wearing black jeans, a tight longsleeve black shirt, and as always, her black gloves. She had a slight scowl on her face and her arms were crossed.  
  
"She won't stop embarassing me," Kurt protested, his hand still clamped over Eden's mouth.  
  
"Welcome to my world, Kurt. But really. Let her go." Rogue answered him.  
  
"Yeah, let me go," Eden mumbled through his hand.  
  
"Fine," He said reluctantly as he released Eden.  
  
"Ya'll are nuts," Rogue commented as Eden kicked Kurt in the leg, then dodging his tail as he tried to retailate. Remy tossed his trenchcoat on what was now his bed. Rogue was intentionally ignoring the fact he was in the room. To stir things uup, he walked over to the door and leaned on the wall right by the door. Kurt now had Eden in a headlock that she was trying to get out of.  
  
"Why all de black, Chere? You looked much nicer in the colors from earlier," he casually commented, still watching Eden and Kurt wrestle.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business," she snapped, "But I happen to like black."  
  
"Black be depressing Chere," he continued in the same calm tone.  
  
"Well ya see, I'm only wearing black until they make something darker," Rogue said sarcasticaly as she pushed Kurt back from Eden before she could yank his tail. She then pushed Eden out of the room and towards their own room. The two boys could hear Eden as she and Rogue walked down the hall talking about how big of a dork Kurt was. Once they were in the room, Rogue remarked to Eden, "You know, one of these days he's going to figure out that you are in love with him."  
  
"I am not!" Eden said hotly, her face turning beet red.  
  
"Yes. You are." Rogue told her.  
  
"Well, If i'm in love with Elf Boy, YOU are in love with the cajun," Eden retorted.  
  
"What? ME? In love with HIM? NO WAY!"  
  
"Yes. You are." Eden laughed.  
  
The sound of male voices under their window caught Eden's attention. Prying open the widow, Eden saw that Ray and Bobby were directly under her window. She gave a joyous yelp and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
"What on Earth?" Rogue wondered out loud.  
  
A few minutes later, Eden emerged from the bathroom, holding a huge red water balloon.  
  
"Come on Rogue! Help me nail Bobby. I still owe him for calling me Barbie."  
  
Eden carefully opened the window all the way, taking great care not to make any noticable noise. She then leaned out the window so her top half was out the window. "Help me Rogue! I can't hold this thing still," Eden said in a low voice. Rogue sighed and also leaned out the window.  
  
That was the sight that freeted Kurt and Remy as they made their way into the girls' room.  
  
"Nice view," Remy remarked, checking out Rogue's butt.  
  
Rogue looked back at him from over her shoulder and glared at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kurt asked from the doorway.  
  
"Shut up! I don't want him to hear you!" Eden hissed at Kurt. Turning back, she leaned even further out the window.  
  
"I can't belive you are doing this. I can't belive I'm helping you do this," Rogue muttered.  
  
"SHHHHH!" eden mved the balloon a smidge to the left and let it rip. A few seconds later they heard a loud SPLOOSH! and some angry yelling.  
  
"BULLSEYE!" cheered Eden. "Take THAT Bobby Drake!" she celebrated as she closed the windows.  
  
Kurt and Remy entered the room, both amused by Eden's victory dance. Kurt made himself comfortable on Eden's bed while Remy sat at Rogue's desk sraddling the chair so the could lean forward on the backrest.  
  
Sitting on the windowsil, Rogue asked the celebrating Eden, "What were you hoping to accomplish?" Bobby's promise of revenge could be heard by the entire mansion.  
  
"He deserved it! He kept calling me Barbie!"  
  
"Actually, he called you Society Barbie," corrected Kurt.  
  
Eden stuck her toung out at Kurt and Remy asked, "Why would he call you that petite?"  
  
"My family is loaded. I remember my mother once sayint she wanted me to marry a Kennedy," Eden shrugged and added in a emotionless tone, "They disowned me when the found out I was a mutant. But enought about my family, or should I say the people who's gene pool I come from. Why are you here? Just to annoy me?"  
  
"Turnabout's fair play," Kurt chided her.  
  
While Eden and Kurt argued about who was annoying who, Rogue had settled herself on the window seat and started reading the book her teacher assigned in English class. She tried not to look at Remy. He noticed that, but didn't let it bother him. He rationalized that she'd eventually get used to him being around. He glanced at her again and this time caught her gaze. He winked at her, then grinned as she blushed and dropped her eyes back to her book, trying to ignore everyone else. Remy turned his attention back to Kurt and Eden who were now discussing how Bobby may retalaiate to the water balloon. After about five minutes, Jean poked her head in the door.  
  
"Knock knock! Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure thing Red!" answered Eden.  
  
Jean grinned at the younger girl. "Edie, do you happen to know how Bobby got nailed in the head with a water balloon the size of a watermelon?"  
  
"No! Poor Bobby! Did he really get hit by a water balloon?" Eden asked with fake concern.  
  
"Save it you little troublemaker," Jean laughed, tapping her temple with her pointer finger. "I know it was you. I'm a telepath, remember?"  
  
"Me? NO! I didn't do it!" Eden protested, holding up her right hand. "I swear it!"  
  
"So that wasn't you hanging out the window when Remy and I got here?" Kurt asked, teasing her.  
  
"I...... uh......... needed some air..... yeah! That's it!" Eden defended herself.  
  
Rogue looked up from her book and rolled her eyes at Eden. Eden smiled at Rogue and winked. Shaking her head, Rogue chuckled to herself and turned her attention to her book again. 


	8. Just a short lil something!

As Jean, Eden and Kurt continued to go back and forth, Remy again glanced over his shoulder at Rogue and noticed that she was once again ignoring him. Not one to pass up the chance to flirt with a pretty girl, especially if it was Rogue, he pushed the chair back to the window so he was right next to her. He sat there for a few minutes and looked at her and smiled. "You never answered my question Chere."  
  
Annoyed, Rogue looked up from her book and said, "What question?"  
  
"Why do you wear all dis black?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Rogue answered, "Since when do I have to run all my wardrobe decisions by you?"  
  
"No need to get testy Chere," he said smoothly. "I just think you looked nice in that pink sweater you were wearing earlier."  
  
"Thanks for the tip. I'll be sure to burn that sweater as soon as possible."  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow. Grinning, he leaned over and said huskily into her ear, "What if I told you girls in black with green eyes really turn me on?" He leaned back in the chair and waited for her response, already knowing what she was going to say.  
  
"Ugh. I'm getting contacts tommorow, and I may as well burn this outfit too."  
  
"Anything you wear would look tres magnifique," he went on, really enjoying himself.  
  
Rogue snapped her book shut and glared at him. "Keep it going Swamp Rat. Sounds like you're trying to get me to walk around in the nude."  
  
"Be still my heart!"  
  
"You're disgusting," Rogue muttered and opened her book again, trying to block him out.  
  
"Don't bother with the contacts either Chere. Any color you would get, I'd love on you."  
  
Blushing furiously she said, "Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?"  
  
Remy just smiled at her and reached out to twirl a small section of her hair around his fingers. "Not when I'm talking about you."  
  
Rogue shoved his hand away and glared at her book. Absently, she began to twirl her necklace around her finger, not realizing it was the one he left for her the last time she'd seen him.  
  
Amused, Remy took the charm out of her hand and looked at it. "I see you like it."  
  
Rogue snatched the necklace back. "It's pretty. Even though it's from you."  
  
Remy ran his fingers over the delicate chain, noting where it looked like someone welded the clasp shut. "Whatever you say, Chere."  
  
Unknown to the two of them, Eden, Kurt, and Jean were watching them with undisclosed interest. As nonchalantly as possible, the three of them eased into the hallwy. Peeking in, Eden remarked to Jean, "They are so cute together. She may keep shooting him down, but I love how he just keeps at it."  
  
Jean giggled and said, "I hope he has a lot of patience. He's going to need it with her. She's a tough nut to crack."  
  
Eden and Kurt laughed at Jean's comment and Kurt added, "But you forget. Remy has three allies that'll help him. If we come at her from all sides, she won't know what hit her."  
  
"The three amigos!" Eden laughed and high- fived Kurt and Jean.  
  
"How long before the others figure out they are interested in eachother?" Jean mused, peeking into the room just in time to see Remy try to play with Rogue's hair.  
  
"Oooh..... denied!" Kurt remarked as they saw Rogue push his hand away.  
  
"Well Jean, I know some of the others know he's interested in someone. If he does this kind of stuff to her in front of everyone, then the secrent wont last long." Eden commented as she tried to do a handstand in the hallway.  
  
Back in the bedroom, Rogue was trying to concentrate on her book, but she was very distracted.  
  
God he smells good, she thought to herself. I wonder what kind of cologne he wears.  
  
She glanced up from her book and rubbed her forehead with her left hand.  
  
Get a grip girl! she told herself. It's not like you can have a normal relationship with him or anything. Plus, he's probably just all talk. He likes to see if he can get a reaction out of me.  
  
She closed her eyes, but there was one nagging thought in the back of her head and before she could stop herself, she bourted out, "Why were you really here today? I know you just didn't wake up this morning and think to yourself, 'Hey, I'm going to join the X-Men today!'"  
  
Startled at first by Rogue's sudden outburst, Remy laughed at the last part of her comment. "To tell you the truth Chere, I came here to see you. Joining up with the X-Men was an impulse decision."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know a short chapter, but hey, I'm having some concentration problems! LOL!   
  
Flame31~ About Eden's powers, think Bezerker. That's the easiest way I can think of to describe them. Hope that helped!  
  
Anonymous~ I'm so glad you and Fishy are enjoying this. Makes me happy to hear that!  
  
Weeble Wobble Chic~ So glad you like and yes, YAY FOR ROMYNESS!  
  
Cyberlink42~ Here's the next installment. I know it's short, but I have some good stuff planned for the next chapter.  
  
RoguePheonix~ Hearing that I made you laugh brightens my day! I usually write when i'm supposed to be working, but SHHHHH! Don't tell anyone!  
  
Sashi~ Sashi, Sashi, Sashi..... I'm very glad you have clean clothes! HUZZAH! 


	9. And the madness continues!

Before Rogue could say the snappy comback that was on the tip of her tounge, the sound of screaming and loud laughter drew her attention. Tossin her book on her bed, she quickly made her way to the bedroom door and looked out. Rogue began to laugh. Eden was standing in the hallway, completely drenched. Kurt, Jean, Ray, Bobby and a few others were laughing hystericaly. Remy made his way over to the door and stood right behind Rogue, putting his hand on the small of her back. He felt her tense up, but he kept his attention of what was happening in the hallway. Seeing Eden soaking wet, he smiled and glanced around, finally seeing the huge super soaker in Bobby's hand. He had apparently empited the gun on Eden. Fuming, Eden stomped back to her room, grabbing Remy by the shirt and yanking him into the hallway with suprising strength. She then pushed Rogue back into the room and slammed the door shut. The sound of Rogue's laughter carried through the door and into the hallway.  
  
Remy looked at Bobby and asked with a laugh, "What did you do?  
  
Bobby held up the empty water assault weapon. "I just upped the anty," he managed to get out between ftis of laughter.  
  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD BOBBY DRAKE!" came an angry yell from inside the room.  
  
"You know she'll get you back," laughed Jean, leaning against a wall for support. "And when you least expect it too."  
  
Downstairs, Scott heard the screaming and jolted out of the chair he was in and bolted upstairs. Panting sligthly, Scott looked around and upon spotting Remy, he grabbed him by his shirt and got in his face. "What did you do?" Scott angrily asked Remy.  
  
"Whoa, Scott! Chill out man! It was me and Eden," Bobby said from behind him. Jean grabbed Scott by the arm and pulled him gently away from Remy.  
  
"Scott, It's fine. Bobby got Eden with a water gun," She said in a soothing voice.  
  
Scott looked at Bobby and sure enough, the young mutant held up the empty water gun. Scott starte to say something when the bedroom door flew open and Eden stormed out in another outfit, followed by a still laughing Rogue.  
  
"Don't think this is over Bobby Drake!" Eden hissed, her violet eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"Not this again..." Scott mumbled to himself, slapping his hand to his forehead.  
  
"Would this be consideres a normal occurance?" Remy asked him, trying to get on an even footing with Scott.  
  
"Those two are alway fighting. Most of the time the others get recruited into the battles. Last week Eden blew up Bobby's bunsen burner in their chemistry class and singed off his eyebrows," Scott told Remy, leaning against the wall next to him. Eden had chased Bobby away and was now pacing in the hallway, trying to come up with a plan of attack. Scott shook his head and continued, shouting so the others could hear him. "I also came up here to let all of you know dinner's ready! Let's go!"  
  
Everyone made a mad dash for the stairs. With all of them coming down the stairs at once, it sounded like a herd of elephants. Bobby was leading the pack, closely followed by Eden wo was dragging Rogue with her. Scott, Jean, and Remy brought up the rear of the mob. As they entered the dining room he witnessed a mad dash for seats. Eden ran past him, still dragging Rogue, "Grab a chair while you still can."  
  
Eden knocked Jubilee out of the way and slid into the chair next to Kurt. Rogue sat on the other side of her, and moving fast, Remy slid into the chair next to Rogue. Thinking fast, Ororo sat on the other side of Remy so Rahne, Amara, and Jubilee wouldn't fight over who sat on the other side of Remy. The settled for sittin further down the talble and gazing at him adoringly.  
  
"So Edie, how are you going to get Bobby back?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yeah Barbie, how are you going to get me back?" Bobby laughed.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'll get you when you least expect it!" Eden retorted over her glass of water.  
  
"Just don't drag me into it," Rogue told her.  
  
"But Roooooogue! We make sucha good team!" Eden exclaimed.  
  
Dinner was served and over platefuls of chicken and vegtables, conversations began to swell. Remy's head was spinning just trying to keep them all straight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To all of you actually reading this.... Thank you! This is actually my first real fanfic! Those other ones I write are much easier to do, lol. If anyone has any ideas or input, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm also looking for a beta reader who also writes fics. If you are interested, let me know! 


	10. Food Fight! YEEHAW!

"So Jean, I was thinking.."  
  
"HA! Scott was thinking!"  
  
"Rude much Ray?"  
  
"Does anyone else have to read Frankenstien for English?"  
  
"I do. I can't understand it."  
  
"Like I was saying, Jean..."  
  
"Hey Barbie, pass the salad."  
  
"Bite me Bobby."  
  
"Ewwwwww..."  
  
"Kurt! If you wanted more salad just ask! Don't hang off the chandelier."  
  
"Ugh, now I don't want any more salad.  
  
"Kurt, like that was so gross!"  
  
"So how far into the book are you?"  
  
"Not far. I can't seem to get past the second chapter. Do they make cliffnostes for this book?"  
  
"No Cheating! I didn't use cliffnotes!"  
  
"Well I can't understand this stupid book!"  
  
"Well, uh, Jean.... I was thinking..."  
  
"One minute Scott, If you need help with the book just ask and I'll help you."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"So who are you taking to homecoming Rahne?"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"I'm not talking to you Roberto!"  
  
"Why not? I'm a good looking, I'm a party animal! Come on Rahne! Go with me!"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"How about you Amara?"  
  
"Jim Elwood from my english class. He's sooooo dreamy!"  
  
"Yeah, he's totally babelike."  
  
"Shut your mouth Sam!"  
  
The conversations continued to swirl around the table. One by one, Xavier, Logan, and Orono left the table, leaving only the teenagers. Somehow the conversation got onot pick up lines and the girls began giving examples of the worst one's they had heard. Throughout the dinner, Remy kept putting his hand on Rogue's knee and she kept pushing it off. Finally she got so annoyed that she got up and moved to Logan's empty seat which happened to be directly across from Remy.  
  
"Pick up lines are soooo lame!" Eden remarked, taking a drink of water from her glass.  
  
"I know! Guys only use them when they lack the creativity to just say something intelligent." Kitty agreed.  
  
Jubilee laughed. "What's the lamest line you've ever heard?"  
  
"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Jean answered immediately.  
  
"HA! Duncan sure is a creative soul......" Amara snorted.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I dumped him," Jean laughed while picking at the remains of her salad.  
  
"For me it was, Are you tired? You've been running through my mind all day." Rahne grinned, looking at Roberto.  
  
"What?" he asked, his face flushing to a red that rivaled the tomatoes.  
  
All the girls started laughing again while the boys grumbled. One the noise has subsided a bit, Remy stood up and leaned across the table and said to Rogue, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Rogue raised an eyebrow as he continued. "Or do I have to walk by you again?" Remy wiggled his eyebrows up and down with a smile on his face.  
  
Everyone started howling with laughter. Rogue turned a vibrant shade of red. As the laughter continued, Rogue threw her dinner roll at Remy's head. It made a soft boinking noise as it bounced off his forhead.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Roberto yelled, flinging a spoonful of tomatoes at Amara.  
  
Within seconds, the food was flying. Laughter and flying food filled the dining room. Eden got hit in the face with a piece of chicken. She started to throw her salad and nailed Scott, Jean, and Rogue. Not wanting to get hit by any more projectile dinner objects, she practically dived under the table for cover. She sat down and leaned back and gasped when she collided with someone.  
  
"Well chere, it seems great minds think a like," Remy said to her, shuffling some playing cards. Rogue moved to get out from under the table, but he grabbed her arm. "Stay with me a while. Plus I don't think you want to be out in that." The sound of joyful screaming and hysterical laughter was getting louder by the minute.  
  
Logan, who heard the commotion upstairs, walked into the doorway and got nailed in the head with what was left of the large bowl of salad than had been in the middle of the table. Everyone stopped what they were doing and swung their eyes towards Logan. Rogue and Remy peeked out from under the table.  
  
"Uh oh...." someone said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You guys.... I LOVE YOU! I'm so glad others are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. YOU ALL ROCK! 


	11. Escape from the Institute

Logan growled as he picked the lettuce of his face,clothes, and out of his hair.  
  
The teenagers all exchange uneasy glances, not knowing if they should stay quiet or grovel for forgiveness at Logan's feet. After flinging the last piece o lettuce off his head onto the table, Logan glared at the large group of teenagers.  
  
"Well, since you all have so much energy, Danger Room session. One hour. Everyone," Logan glared at Remy, "Including you Gumbo." Logan snarled. He gave the room one more look and stalked out of the door.  
  
Jean and Scott exchanged worried glances, then all of a sudden, everyone else started laughing.  
  
"I sure don't want to do a danger room session with Logan tonight," complained Roberto.  
  
"Ugh, me either!" agreed Amara.  
  
"I say we ditch out," said Bobby.  
  
"Yeah! All of us though!" exclaimed Ray, looking pointedly at Jean and Scott.  
  
"That means you guys too," Eden said over her shoulder to the two of them.  
  
Jean smiled and grabbed Scott's arm. "Sounds fun!"  
  
"Sounds reckless," he grumbled.  
  
"Which is why you're going!" exclaimed Eden.  
  
Rogue made her way out from under the table, followed by Remy. Everyone was so excited making plans to ditch the Danger Room session, no one noticed them.  
  
"Ya'll are forgetting one thing," Rogue interrupted.  
  
Everyone fell silent as Sam asked, "What's that?"  
  
"How are we gonna get past Logan, not to mention the Professor would know if we all left."  
  
"By using escape plan 1 and 2," Kurt joked, putting an arm around Kitty, who giggled.  
  
Bobby, Amara, and the rest of the new recruits decided they were going to head out for pizza. "Most of my dinner ended up on Logan's head," Bobby laughed as the bulk of the group followed him out the door.  
  
All of a sudden Kitty grabbed Eden and Rogue's arms and let out a squeal of delight.  
  
"What are you screaming about?" Rogue winced, covering her ears.  
  
"I have such a greak idea for, like, what the rest of us can do!"  
  
"What?!?" squealed Eden.  
  
"It's a new club downtown, The Viper Pit. It's, like, for teenagers!"  
  
Eden and Kitty began to squeal and jump up and down in excitement.  
  
"Like, let's go get ready!" Kitty said breathlessly, as she herded Jean, Eden and Rogue upstairs.  
  
Scott, Kurt, and Remy all looked at eachother in disbelief.  
  
"Girls are like an alien race. I'll never figure them out," commented Kurt, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm just amazed how quickly their voices can change decibel levels," Scott said to the other two.  
  
Since it would take them less time to get ready, the three boys headed upstairs. Remy had left all his belongings at the Acolyte base, so Scott reluctantly lent him some clothes. Ten minutes later, the walked out of Scott's room, ready to go. Kurt had adjusted him image inducer so it looked like he was wearing clubbing clothes, Scott still looked slightly less uptight in a pair of jeans and a black shirt, while Remy wore a pair of tight black pants and a blue shirt Eden had jokingly bought for Scott hoping to loosen him up a bit. They made their way down to Kitty and Jean's room where the girls were getting ready. Just as they reached the door they heard Kitty say impatiently, "Rogue! You are not wearing all black!"  
  
"Yes I am! What's wrong with black?"  
  
"It's depressing!"  
  
"What did you all have a meeting and decide to attack me on my color choices today?"  
  
"No, that's tommorow. But you are not wearing black. You look like you are going to a funeral."  
  
"So?"  
  
Remy peeked around the corner and saw Kitty phase through the wall into Rogue's room which was right next door. Rogue was lying on Jean's bed with her hands covering her face. Jean was standing in front of the mirror in a pair of electric blue capri pants and a black halter top. Eden was sitting in a desk chair in a bright pink sleevless dress that came to mid thigh. She was struggling with a pair of white boots that came up to her knees.  
  
"Eden, you look like you stepped out of the sixties," Jean laughed, smoothing the pants over her thighs.  
  
"I like it! Wait until I get some glow sticks! Speaking of glow sticks, nice pants Jean. I didn't think you owned anything that wild," Eden laughed as she pulled her hair up.  
  
"I don't. These are Kitty's," Jean admitted.  
  
Kitty then came phasing back through the wall holding a red dress that was off the shoulder, but still had straps, a pair of long red gloves, and an extremely high pair of boots with silver buckles going up the sides.(Authours Note: Think Rogue's outfit from the play she was in with Kitty in Spykecam)  
  
"Where on earth did you find that?" Rogue asked as Kitty dumped everything on her head.  
  
"The back of your closet. Now, like hurry up and get ready! We have to leave soon if we want to get out of the Danger Room session with Logan."  
  
Rogue grumbled as she headed into the bathroom. Kitty adjusted her red pants and fixed the left strap of the matching red tank top. She pulled her hair out of it's normal ponytail and shook her hair loose.  
  
Impatient, Scott, Kurt, and Remy barged in and nearly got knocked over by Jean's telekineseis.  
  
"Don't you guys know, like how to knock?" Kitty demanded.  
  
"Gah Eden! You look like you'd glow in the dark!" Kurt said as he covered his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to wear this!" complained Rogue as she walked out of the bathroom in the red dress and black boots that came nearly to mid thigh. Eden forced Rogue into a chair and began to pull her hair up into a messy bun, leaving her white bangs loose.  
  
"Too late. We have to go. Now." Jean grinned.  
  
Rogue pushed Eden away and got out of the chair only to see Remy looking her up and down. His eyes settled on her face again and he let out a low whistle.  
  
"Lookin good, Chere."  
  
"I hate you," Rogue said to Kitty.  
  
The seven teenagers made thier way quietly down to the garage. They needed to be off property in five minutes or it was Danger Room time with Logan.  
  
"Who's gonna ride with who?" Eden asked.  
  
"Jean and I will ride in my car," Scott said quickly as he and Jean sprinted to his convertable.  
  
"Yeah, we won't see them tonight. They'll end up, like making out at Lookout Point," Kitty laughed.  
  
"Well, we'll leave you three to ride together," Remy said as he grabbed Rogue by the arm and led her to his motorcycle. The smell of burning rubber filled the air as Scott and Jean peeled out of the garage.  
  
"Have you gone insane Swamp Rat? I can't ride on a motorcycle in a dress?" Rogue snapped at Remy.  
  
He climbed on his motorcycle and pulled her on behind him. He quickly turned the ignition and sped out of the garage into the night. Kurt, Kitty, and Eden stood in the middle of the garage with their mouths gaping open.  
  
"Did that just happen?" Kitty asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Remy dosn't waste any time," Eden remarked.  
  
"Speaking of wasting time, we need to go. NOW!" Kurt said urgently, pushing the two girls over to the Jeep. Kurt teleported into the driver's seat while Kitty phased into the passenger seat. Eden clamored into the backseat as Kurt started the engine. He quickly put the jeep into drive and like all those before him, peeled out of the garage and out the gates.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAH! *blows kisses* You guys so rock. I hope you enjoy what I have planned! Just a friendly warning, I didn't have a plot set when I started writing this, it's more for fun and I'm just kind of winging it! This chappie is dedicated to all of you who've read this. I LUV YOU ALL! *dances while tossing confetti, glowsticks, and cookies to everyone!* 


	12. A Pyromaniac, A Redhead, Speedy, and Spa...

"Yes! So much better!" exclaimed Eden as she closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair.  
  
"Ok, am I, like missing something? What's going on between the hottie Remy and our Ice Queen Rogue?" asked Kitty. Eden and Kurt began to laugh.  
  
"What do you think Katchen?" Kurt asked, still laughing.  
  
"Well, for some ungodly reason, he seems to like, really like her and I can't figure out if she likes him or is just annoyed by him and stuff," Kitty told them.  
  
Eden continued to laugh as they sped downt the road. Further up ahead, Remy was stopping at a red light when another motorcylce pulled up beside them.  
  
"So mate, long time no see," said the other driver.  
  
"Pyro," hissed Rogue, glaring at the back of Remy's head.  
  
"Chere, don jump to any conclusions. What do you want Firestarter?" Remy demanded of Pyro.  
  
"To see if it was true. That my old pal Gambit really joined the X-Men. Of course, seeing the pretty Sheila you have there explains everything," smirked Pyro.  
  
"D'ya have a point? Mate?"  
  
Pyro's tone got more serious. "Watch your back Cajun. Magneto knows and he's not happy. I wanted to give you that message personally."  
  
"You wanted to deliver a message? I thought Colossus was the messanger," snapped Rogue.  
  
The girl on the back of Pyro's bike giggled at Rogue's comment, drawing everyone's attention to her.  
  
"Who's da femme, Allerdyce?" Remy asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"That's my Sheila, Fiora. Look at her like that again Cajun and I'll set your hair on fire. You have your own Sheila there, even though she looks like she'd rather punch you in the face at the moment," Pyro said coldly to Remy.  
  
Remy glanced over his shoulder at Rogue who was giving him the glare of death. Blowing her a kiss, Remy said to Pyro, "She loves me."  
  
"Like hell I do."  
  
The light was getting ready to change again and Pyro warned Remy again, "Watch your back. Magneto probably has someone watching you as we speak." The light changed to green and Pyro and Fiora sped off.  
  
The jeep with Kurt, Kitty, and Eden came to a stop behind them. Standing up in the jeep, Eden yelled to them, "Everything ok?"  
  
"Don worry petite, we be ok," Remy called back. The light had changed green and Remy began to drive again. All of a sudden, like he appeared out of thin air, Pietro Maximoff was standing in front of Remy's motorcycle.  
  
"Well well well, Gambit. Fancy seeing you here," he sneered.  
  
"Pietro. I trust your daddy sent you out after me?" Remy said calmly.  
  
"You think Magneto will just let you walk away and join the X-Men?" Pietro sneered, glaring as Kitty and Kurt came running forward. "I see that you traded the company of one of the most powerful mutants on earth to pal around with the elf, the airhead, and the rogue. Interesting choice in friends, LeBeau."  
  
"What's going on?" Eden yelled from the jeep. Annoyed at being left out, she jumped over the side of the jeep and ran up to where everyone else was standin. Stopping once she reached Kurt and Kitty, she asked again, "What's going on?"  
  
Pietro was slightly unnerved at the sight of the girl running forward after Kurt and Kitty. He'd never seen her before. He quickly recovered and gave her what he thought was a charming smile.  
  
"Well well, I see the Xavier girls just better and better looking," He remarked, running his fingers through his hair. Rogue groaned, and Kurt and Kitty didn't know if they should laugh or help Eden.  
  
"And I see the bad guys use lamer and lamer lines," Eden shot back, glaring at Pietro.  
  
Rogue and Kitty giggled at Eden. Ignoring the laughter Eden kept glaring as Pietro did a quick circle around her.  
  
"I see with you a guy would get the full package," Pietro remarked, checking out Eden's butt.  
  
"Did he just do what I think he did?" Eden exclaimed angrily.  
  
"What's that?" Kurt asked, trying not to laugh. Most girls swooned at Pietro and the speedy mutant seemed disappointed that Eden hadn't fallen at his feet.  
  
"He did! That jerk! He was checking out my butt!"   
  
"Should we help her?" Remy asked Rogue in a low voice.  
  
"Nah. Eden can handle Speedy there," Rogue commented, amused by the show.  
  
Pietro appeared to just pop up beside Eden again and pushed Kurt out of his way. "So, what's your name beautiful?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you loser!"   
  
"Oh! I like them fiesty!"  
  
"Back away from de femme Speedy," demanded Remy reaching into his trench coat and fingering a pack of cards hidden in the pocket.  
  
"Who is this jerk?" Eden asked Kitty, jabbing her thumb in Pietro's direction.  
  
"That's Pietro, Eden. He's Magneto's son, and like, a major pain in the ass," Kitty told her, glaring at Pietro.  
  
"Well, this is boring, can we please go?" Eden said as she headed back to the jeep, followed by Kitty and Kurt who were still laughing at her and Pietro.  
  
"Chere, ride wit dem. I deed to get my stuff out of the Acolyte base," Remy said to Rogue in a low voice. "I'll meet you in de park in an hour." She gave him a questioning look, but she jumped off the bike and headed back to the jeep. Eden was climbing back into the back seat when Pietro once again was trying to get her attention.   
  
"So your name's Eden? Wasn't that the garden of paradise?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm suprised you know that. I didn't know bad guys could read," she said to him coldly as she stepped up into the backseat.  
  
"The name suits you. It's heavenly, like you," Pietro said in his most charming manner.  
  
"Leave me alone," Eden snapped, pushing him away. He stumbled and fell back a bit, but was still able to check her legs out as she climbed in the jeep.  
  
Leaning against the door, he smiled at her, "Nice legs, E. I'll check you out later. That's a promise," he winked at her and then dissapeared.  
  
"That... that JERK! That's buckethead's kid?" Eden exclaimed in anger. "Well I guess charm dosn't run in the family. Or manners!"  
  
"What was that all about?" Rogue asked. Glancing at Eden, she smiled a bit and remarked, "I think Speedy has the hots for our little Sparky here."  
  
"EWWWW!" Eden groaned in disgust.  
  
"Where did Remy go?" asked Kitty.  
  
"He said he had to get his stuff from the Acolyte base. He said to meet at the park in an hour," Rogue said to them with a flip of her hand.  
  
"Do you think it's, like an acolyte trap? Or do you think he really wants to join us?" Kitty asked everyone in general.  
  
"I think he's genuine," Kurt said with conviction.  
  
"I agree with Kurt."   
  
"Is he in trouble?" Kurt asked Rogue as he drove to the park. "Was Pyro threatening you guys?"  
  
"Suprisingly no. Pyro was warning him about Magneto. I guess Mags isn't to happy about Remy joining the X-Men," Rogue said to them, putting her chin into her hands.  
  
"Well, I guess we're not dancing the night away tonight," Eden sighed wistfully.  
  
"Who would you have, like danced with?" Kitty teased her. "Pietro?"  
  
"GROSS! NO! Oh. My. God. Did you see him check out my butt?" Eden protested vehemently.   
  
Kurt snorted with laughter, "That wasn't all he was checking out, E."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME E!" Eden yelled at Kurt. 


	13. Those four damn interlopers!

When they finally reached the park, Kurty brought the jeep to a sotp behind some large pine trees. Glancing at the clock he said, "We still have fourty minutes before we have to meet Remy."  
  
"I don't want to just, like sit here!" Kitty announced. An evil grin spread across Eden's face and glanced at Rogue, who also smiled.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rogue asked her.  
  
"Why? What are you two thinking?" demanded Kurt.  
  
Kitty also smiled. "I think I know what it is."  
  
"What?" Kurt asked a little more urgently.  
  
Eden giggled, "Wanna go find Jean and Scott?"  
  
Kurt also got a huge smile on his face, threw open the door and said, "Let's go!"  
  
The four giggling teenagers jumped out of the jeep and started wandering the park.  
  
"What if we find them, like making out?" Kitty giggled.  
  
"Oh God! Could you imagine Scott's face if we all pop out of nowhere and they WERE?" Eden said with excitment.  
  
"I think he'd kill all of us," Rogue remarked. Glancing around she told the other three, "Quiet down! They'll hear us a mile away!" The four of them crept around in silence and finally, they found the clearing and saw Scott's car with Jean and Scott making out in the front seat.  
  
Kitty and Eden began giggling again and Rogue hushed at them.  
  
"I'll teleport in onto the dashboard, Eden you come from the left, Rogue you take the right, Kitty, phase up into the backseat. Ready? Let's go!" Kurt whispered to the girls.  
  
He waited until everyone was in place and teleported onto the dashboard of the car. "Are we interrupting?" he joked.  
  
Startled, Jean used her mind to throw Kurt back, but he teleported himself back onto the ground.  
  
"Heya Jeannie!" Eden said cheerfully, leaning on Scott's door.  
  
"This isn't a bad time, is it?" Rogue smiled from the passanger door.  
  
Kitty phased up into the backseat, "So what are you kids up to?"  
  
"Whaa....." Scott stammered, still in shock. Jean groaned and glared at the four interlopers.  
  
"Weren't you guys going dancing?" she demanded.  
  
"Well that was before Remy made Rogue ride on his motorcycle and they got stopped by this dude with crazy orange hiar and hoses attached to his arms," Eden blurted in one breath.  
  
"Orange hair? Hoses?"   
  
"Pyro." Scott mumbled. Noticing someone missing he asked, "Where's the Cajun?"  
  
"He went back to get his stuff. We're, like meeting him here," Kitty answered, still in the backseat.  
  
"I'll bet this is a trap."  
  
"No, It's not." Kurt interjected.  
  
"What did Pyro want?" Jean asked, trying to dereail an arguement.  
  
"He was warning Remy that Magneto isn't happy about him switching sides," Rogue answered.  
  
"Anything else happen?" Scott asked glancing at the four of them.  
  
"Well after Pyro took off, Pietro, like showed up," Kitty answered, phasing out of the car and stood next to Eden.  
  
"Wonderful...." Scott banged his head on his steering wheel. "What did Quicksilver want?"  
  
"Well at first, I think he wanted to pick a fight," Rogue started to say.  
  
"But after Edie made her presence known, he began hitting on her. Big time. I think he liiiiiiiikes her!" Kurt teased.  
  
"GROSS!" Eden grumbled, crossing her arms.  
  
"What did he say?" laughed Jean.  
  
"He ran around me to check out my butt! Then he was bugging me as I was getting back in the jeep and he said 'nice legs!' or something like that. Oh yeah he said he liked my name, jerk." Eden spit out with her arms still crossed.  
  
"Yeah, he like, called her E. Then he said he'd check her out later," laughed Kitty, pointing at Eden.  
  
"Edie's got a boooooyfriend!" Kurt teased again.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Eden yelled as she ran at Kurt and tackled him.  
  
"OOOF!" Kurt grunted as Eden took him down.  
  
"EDEN! You're in a dress!" cried Kitty.  
  
"I. DON'T. CARE!" Eden yelled as she tried to put Kurt in a headlock. He teleported out and she began to chase him.  
  
Unknown, Pietro watched the whole thing while hidden by trees and bushes. He tried hard not to laugh out loud as he watched the four of them scare the crap out of Scott and Jean. It also took all his self control not to crack up when he saw Eden attack Kurt. He grinned as he watched Eden chase Kurt telling him he was dead. He rationilized to himself that his father had asked him to keep an eye on the X-Men.  
  
It's not like I'm not doing what he's asking, he thought to himself as he watched Eden grab Kurt's tail as he ran past her. Kitty was laughing so hard that she was using the car door for support. Rogue was also laughing and she and Jean were sharing comments about who would win the latest Eden and Kurt rumble. He thought back to when he was confronting Remy. He knew Rogue was with him and wasn't suprised when Kurt and Kitty had come running up. He'd been looking to pick a fight with them, but he hadn't expected Eden. Considering he'd never seen her in battle before he assumed she was a new addition to the Xavier school. He grinned wider when he thought of her apparent outrage when he'd checked her out.  
  
"I'll definatley be checking you out later, E." he said to himself, glancing back at her one last time, and sped off. 


	14. Mutant Wars take four!

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was fighting with a massive case of writer's block. And if you read, please review. I'm not below begging for reviews. Review me and I will review you. Not just one. I will review each chapter seperately. I'm not bluffing. I will do it. Just ask. Now that my begging is over... ENJOY!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Kitty watched Eden and Kurt with amusement. Kurt dodged Eden's right hook and began to tease her. "Ha ha Eden! you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" He then flipped her in the ear with his tail.  
  
"I'll make you eat those words Elf!"  
  
Scott rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses while Jean laughed and called out encouragement to Eden. Kitty was holding onto the passenger door for support while she clutched her stomach, tears of laughter rolling down her face. Even Rogue was laughing as she watched Eden stomp on Kurt's tail to keep him from getting away.  
  
BAMF!  
  
With a cloud of smoke and the scent of sulfer, Kurt teleported out of Eden's clutches.  
  
"That's cheating!" Eden protested, still choking on sulfer smoke. "I'm not using any of my powers!"  
  
"Even if you did E, you'd never be able to defeat the fuzzy one!" Kurt joked, reappearing hanging from a tree branch by his tail.  
  
"You better run 'Fuzzy One'," Scott remarked, glancing at the ticked off teenage girl.  
  
"Whoa! I think steam is actually coming out of her ears!" Rogue said to Kitty.  
  
"Like, I know! Kurt better have a will....."  
  
Scott groaned as Eden yanked Kurt out of the tree and pinned him to the ground.  
  
"I swear that girl needs Ritalin," Rogue said, shaking her head. Jean laughed even harder, her head thrown back.  
  
"Eden! Kurt! Stop it!" Scott yelled over the winsheild at them.  
  
"But... but...." Eden stammered.  
  
"But you all need t' learn t' be a bit quieter!" came a voice in a nearby three.  
  
"What the f..." Eden began to say.  
  
"EDEN!" Jean exclaimed, shocked.  
  
Kitty and Rogue continued to laugh, using eachother for support. Remy swung himself out of the branches of the large oak tree and landed with a soft plop on the ground. Glancing over at Eden, he chuckled. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Kurt. Eden. Break it up," Scott said again, his tone getting sharper.  
  
Groaning, Eden and Kurt released eachother. The sound of Jean's giggling joined Rogue and Kitty's own laughter.  
  
"Jean! Quit it! You're encouraging them!"   
  
"Oh come on General Summers, E and I were just having a little fun!" Kurt grumbled as he crossed his arms and sidestepped Eden who had just tried to kick him in the shin.  
  
"Quit calling me that Kurt!"  
  
"Oh Scott, lighten up, "Jean giggled from behind him. "You do tend to get a General complex when things don't go your way."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do SO!"  
  
"Be quiet Eden!"  
  
"Yeah, be quiet spaz!"  
  
"I am NOT a spaz!"  
  
"Kurt! Eden! Stop it!"  
  
Scott buried his face in his hands as Eden and Kurt continued to argue. Jean was still giggling with Rogue and Kitty and the three of them began reminicing about the night's events.  
  
"I don't know what was funnier, Pietro hitting on Eden or Eden tackling Kurt," Rogue managed to say to the other two between bursts of laughter.  
  
"I wish I had seen that," Jean laughed.  
  
"I don't, like, thin you'll have to wait long to see the next round between Speedy and Spazzy," Kitty remarked.  
  
Remy smiled to himself as he leaned on the hood of Scott's car. He heard Scott growl and ignored it. Glancing back at Rogue over his shoulder, he caught her eye and winked at her. In turn she scowled at him and turned away, her face turning red. The exchange between the two of them was not missed by Jean and Kitty who began to giggle harder. Rogue rolled her eyes at the tow of them, cursing at them under her breath.  
  
"Ok everyone! I think it's time we head back to the Institute," Scott remarked while glancing at his watch.  
  
"I hope we get back to our rooms before Logan can find us," Eden said, kicking the stray dandelions with her boot.  
  
"I, like, totally forgot about him! Mr. Logan is going to be, like, so mad at all of us for ditching out," Kitty groaned.  
  
"I really don't want to see how pissed of he's going to be," Kurt added.  
  
"Well we better be heading back. Bobby and the others have probably already returned," Jean commented.  
  
"Where are you guys parked?" Scott asked.  
  
"Other side of the park," Rogue answered.  
  
"I can teleport us back to the jeep," Kurt said from behind Remy.  
  
Nodding, Scott added, "Rogue, why don't you ride with Jean and me? I'm sure Remy has all his junk loaded on his bike."  
  
"I don' have much," Remy began.  
  
"How did you know I rode with him?" Rogue asked Scott, raising a suspicious eyebrow.  
  
"It's ok Rogue, we saw him pull you on the bike back when we were all leaving," Jean reassured her. Rogue still cast a wary glance at Scott, annoyed at his sudden "big brother" attitude.  
  
"De Chere can ride wit me, I only have a couple duffel bags," Remy continued.  
  
"She's riding with us," Scott said testily, the pitch of his voice rising.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Scott," Rogue muttered, tapping her foot impatinetly. "Don't blow a gasket. I don't think any of us would know what to do if you had a meltdown."  
  
She heard Eden and Kitty begin to laugh again. Then there was the unmistakable sound of Kurt snorting. Everyone's heads snapped in his direction.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Scott asked, bewildered.  
  
"Geez Kurt! We all know you eat like a pig, you don't have to sound like one too," Eden complained.  
  
"Like, truer words have never been spoken."  
  
"Hey! Who's side are you on?"  
  
"Ha ha!"  
  
"I'm not, like, on any side!"  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Shut up Scott."  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up!"  
  
"Uh oh, it looks like Shades is about t' blow..."  
  
"Should we take cover?"  
  
"NO! I want to see his head explode!"  
  
"I don't. I really don't feel like cleaning Scott brains off my shirt."  
  
"JEAN!"  
  
"WHAT? I DON'T!"  
  
"As stimulating as this conversation is..."  
  
"GAH! Get that spider away from me Kurt!"  
  
"EW!"  
  
"Awww come on. He likes you! Must be Pietro's pet spider!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Ok, that was loud enough to raise the dead."  
  
"KURT! STOP IT!"  
  
"LIKE I WAS SAYING.... We need to go! NOW! We're already in enough trouble."  
  
"Scott's right you guys. We should go. We have school tommorow."  
  
Kurt dropped the spider he had been chasing Eden with and held his arms out to her and Kitty. "Ladies, shall we?"  
  
"Are you sure that spider's gone?"  
  
"Yes Eden, it's gone."  
  
"Blech! I hate spiders," Eden shivered as she took Kurt's arm. Kitty walked over to them laughing and took Kurt's other arm. Rogue began to walk towards them and when she was about halfway there she heard Scott yell out at her.  
  
"ROGUE! You're riding with me and Jean!"  
  
"Ugh. Why?"  
  
"Yeah Cyke, why does Rogue have t' ride wit you?" Remy asked easily. He saw a muscle clench in Scott's jaw and used every ounce of self control to keep himself from smiling.  
  
"Rogue, just get in," Scott snapped looking past her at Remy.  
  
"Scott! Don't talk to her like that!" Jean exclaimed, punching him in the arm. She smiled at Rogue and said softly, "You better get in before he has a stroke."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Jean smiled sweetly at Scott and purred, "Awwwwwww! You're so cute when you're outraged."  
  
"Oh god. That was more than I really needed to know," Rogue groaned.  
  
"Sorry," Jean smiled sheepishly, moving her seat forward so Rogue could get in the backseat.  
  
"Hey Remy! Want a ride back to your bike?" Kurt called out from a few feet away.  
  
"Sure, considering I don't think Scott will give me a ride back," Remy said lightly, winking at Jean and Rogue. Jean began to laugh again and waved at him as Scott reved the engine and peeled out of the small enclosed area.  
  
"Well I see that you and Scott are quickly becoming best buddies," Eden joked as Remy walked towards them.  
  
"It's like watching a train wreck," Kitty joked sending Eden into another fit of giggles.  
  
"It don' take much t' set you off, does it petite?" Remy joked with Eden.  
  
"Don't get her started," Kurt grumbled. He wrapped his tail around Remy's ankle and with a BAMF! and a cloud of smoke, the four of them disspeared, only to reappear on the other side of the park next to the jeep. Remy accidentaly breathed in to fast, inhaling some of the sulfer smoke. He began to cough and Kurt immediately began to apologize.  
  
"Sorry Remy! I should have warned you!"  
  
"It's ok Kurt, It'll pass in a few minutes," Remy coughed. 


	15. Big Brother Talks and Concussions

Hello everyone! Sorry for such a delay in posting. Life sucks and that sucks up all my writing time, but to say I'm sorry, I wrote a long chappie for you guys!   
  
Fio: It's ok that you don't review, I know you're busy, LUV YA!  
  
Sashi: NEW INUYASHA TOMMOROW NIGHT! YAAAAAY!  
  
My anonymous reviewer: Can I get a name to call you? I don't like calling you anonymous. It dosn't sound happy. Hope you and Fishy like the chappie.  
  
To those who read but don't review: PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you! I'll review you! I swear it! Just leave a story title in the review and I'll review chapter by chapter. I just want to know what people think of what I'm writing. And if you're looking for an actual plot... sorry havent' figured one out yet. Sorry! But seriously, please review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty got a thoughtful look on her face as she climbed into the front pasenger side of Kurt's bright blue jeep.  
  
"I wonder why Scott, like, made Rogue ride home with him and Jean."  
  
"You mean dere's a reason other than the fact he dosn't want her around me?" Remy coughed out.  
  
"Gee, you think?" Eden joked as she settled herself into the backseat.  
  
"Ha ha," Remy laughed, putting the key into the ignition of his bike. When the bike sputtered and died, Remy began to curse under his breath.  
  
"Merde."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Kurt said, walking past Remy and placing his hand on the seat of the bike. With a BAMPH, Kurt and the bike dissapeared and reappeared in the back of the jeep.  
  
"Who needs AAA when we, like, have Kurt Wagner," Kitty joked from the front seat of the jeep. Eden threw open the back door for Remy so he could get into the jeep.  
  
"Well, I must say, it's been, like, a really interesting day," Kitty continued as Kurt teleported into the front seat and started the engine.  
  
"What do you think Scott's saying to Rogue?" Kurt asked no one in particular.  
  
"Well, knowing Scott like we do, he's probably going on and on about how she should be careful and how Remy's just out to use her and blah blah blah," Eden remarked, making talking motions with her hands.  
  
"I'm soure he's telling her to stay away from you, that's a given," Kurt said to Remy while he was getting into the seat next to Eden.  
  
"I wouldn't be suprised," Remy answered. Kurt revved the engine and began to pull back out onto the main road and began the short trip home. Once on the main road, Kurt decided to pick on Eden again.  
  
"So Edie, what are you going to do about your new boyfriend?"  
  
"What new boyfriend?" she asked, snapping out of the daydream she was having of her and Kurt watching a sunset. "I don't have a boyfri- OH! EW! Damnit Kurt! He's not my boyfriend!" Kitty began to laugh again.  
  
"What did Quicksilver actually say to you, petite?" Remy asked Eden, amused by the absoulute look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Nothing intelligent, that's for sure and if Kurt calls him my boyfriend again, there's going to be a fuzzy elf-acide. I'd rather drive flaming railroad spikes in my eyes and drink acid," she added in disgust.  
  
"I hate t' be t' one t' tell you dis, but once Pietro Maximoff gets an idea or a goal into dat little brain of his, it's hard to distract him from what he wants," Remy grinned as Eden groaned and put her face into her hands. "And it seems he wants you, petite."  
  
"Why me?" she moaned.  
  
"Awwww, but you two would, like, look so cute together!" Kitty teased.  
  
"Like you and Alvers? We all know how THAT turned out." Eden shot back.  
  
"Psh-aw! I'm, like, so over him."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok, Eden, you can like, shut up now."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Remy shook his head and watched the scenery pass him by. The trees blurred together in the night sky. Thinking back on the day's events, he nearly laughed out loud. This morning he'd just had the impulse to visit Rogue and ruffle her feathers a little, and maybe find out what she thought about him. His plan had been to sneak into the Xavier Mansion, visit Rogue, fluster her a bit, and then sneak out. Joining up with the X-Men had been the furthest thought from his mind. Once he was there, caught and taken to see Xavier, it had made sense. He didn't belong with Magneto. Sure he was a theif, but he didn't enjoy hurting people like Magneto did. Remy half listened to Kurt and Eden argueing, an amused smile playing on his lips. The atmoshpere with the Xavier students was worlds different from the Acolytes. With Magneto there was always crushing seriousness and wondering what insane mission Magneto would have for them next. With the Xavier kids, they just took everything in stride. Well most of them did, Scott seemed hell bent on controling everything.  
  
Typical Class A personality, Remy thought to himself. I can only imagine what Shades is saying to Rogue right now.  
  
Remy continued to revel in his thoughts, unaware he was being watched in the rearview mirror. Kitty bunched up her eyebrows, perplexed. She tried to put together the strange events of the past twelve hours and was mystified. Not to mention she couldn't even begin to figure out Remy and Rogue's attitudes towards eachother.  
  
Ok, does he like her? Does she like him back? Is she just annoyed by him and he knows it so he just, like pushes her buttons more? Or is there something I'm completely missing altogether? Kitty rubbed her temples and tried to ignore the death threats Eden was issuing to Kurt if he didn't shut up about Pietro. Glancing back at the rearview mirror, Kitty noticed Remy was also lost in his thoughts and decided she'd get the scoop from Eden later. The trees continued to blur together as the jeep sped it's way back to the institute.  
  
Meanwhile, a little ahead of the jeep, in a small red corvette, Rogue was being openly interrogated by the fearless leader of the X-Men.  
  
"I want you to stay away from him," Scott said to Rogue as he broght the car to a stop at the red light.  
  
"Scott! She's not a kid! Don't talk to her like that!"  
  
"Jean, he's a player! I don't want Rogue to get hurt." The light turned green and Scott began to drive again.  
  
"And I want you to stop talking about me like I wasn't here," Rogue shot back, crossing her arms and slouching in the small backseat of the cramped car.  
  
Yeah like you were so concerened about my feelings when you started dating Jean, Rogue thought to herself, annoyed. Resting her arm on the practically non-existant armrest, she let her head rest in her hand. Once she had gotten used to the idea, Scott and Jean dating didn't bother her anymore. She'd always known who owned Scott's heart, but it didn't keep her from hoping, or even wishing. Now that they'd actually officially become a couple Rogue had come to the realization that her feelings for Scott hadn't been as deep as she'd thought they were. Scott was no Remy.   
  
Oh god, I can't believe I think that, she cringed. I also can't believe Scott was my first crush. What the hell was I thinking?  
  
"Rogue! Are you listening to me?" Scott said loudly from the front seat.  
  
"I think everyone is a five block radius can hear you Scott," Rogue responded as Jean shot Scott an annoyed glance.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Jean. I'm just looking out for her."  
  
"Scott, Rogue isn't stupid..."  
  
"Thanks Jean."  
  
"No problem Rogue. I'm not totally unaware of the fact you have a completely functioning brain. Scott on the other hand seems to think you can't look out for yourself."  
  
"Damnit Jean! I didn't say that!"  
  
"It sure sounded like it."  
  
"Jean, just let me finish!"  
  
"Fine, whatever." Jean fixated her gaze on a microscopic fleck of dust on the winsheild and drummed her fingers on the armrest.  
  
"Like I was saying, watch out for the Cajun. I don't like how he looks at you."  
  
"And how is that, Dad?" Rogue asked, laughing slightly and looking up at the night sky.  
  
"I don't know. Like how animals do when they are stalking prey."  
  
Jean snorted at Scott's lame analogy.  
  
"Jean..."  
  
"Oh sorry Scott. I didn't mean to interrupt your pearl of wisdom."  
  
Rogue watched the two of them, her eyes darting back and forth between them, trying really hard not to laugh. It wasn't often that Scott got this worked up and Jean was so close to loosing her temper completely.  
  
"Well, I'd get my point across better if you'd quit making that 'humph' noise you make whenever you're mad."  
  
"You don't get it do you Scott?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway."  
  
"Scott I swear to god if you don't shut up..."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Don't push me."  
  
"I'm so scared."  
  
"Ignore the neanderthal Rogue. It's a proven fact men don't use their brains. What he's trying to say, really badly, is just watch yourself around Remy. He's got a lot more experience then he lets on."  
  
Rogue began to bang her head against the headrest in front of her. I can't believe this is happening to me, she screamed inside her head.  
  
"Don't think we think you're stupid," Jean continued, cutting Scottoff as he began to speak. "Because we know you aren't. Just keep your eyes open, that's all."  
  
"You don't have to worry about me letting him get to close, "Rogue said with a twinge of bitterness. "I don't think he wants to end up in a coma."  
  
Scott bit his lip, honeslty feeling sorry for Rogue. She sure lost the superpower jackpot. Not being able to touch anyone without the risk of potentially killing them was a tough pill to swallow. He didn't show his pity, becasue he knew if he did, Rouge would probably beat the crap out of him.  
  
"Rogue..." Jean began.  
  
"I know what you're gonna say Jean. One day I'll be able to control my powers completely," she said in her best imitation of Professor Xavier. Jean let out a short loud laugh and even Scott couldn't help but crack a smile.  
  
"You will. One day." he said. "Control your powers that is."  
  
"Gee Scott. That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Kinda makes me want to swoon at your feet." Scott's face began to flush bright red and Jean laughed even harder.  
  
"Seriously Rogue. Be careful around Gumbo."  
  
"Why do you dislike him so much? He's really not that bad and oh god that really just came out of my mouth."  
  
Scott smiled as he turned the corvette onto their street, the gates of the Institute coming into view. "The biggest reason I don't like him is that not even a day ago he was fighting against us with Magneto and all of a sudden he decides 'Hey I'm gonna join the X-Men'. It's just difficult to know if I can trust him or not."  
  
"Plus you don't like the fact he eyeballed Jean like a side of beef," Rogue said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, that too... WAIT! Uh... no...."  
  
Rogue joined Jean in laughing at Scott's bumbling response. They reached the doors of the institute and Jen leaned out of the car and punched in her security code. As the gates began to swing open, Kurt pulled up behind them.  
  
Eden sttod up in the backseat and began to wave wildly. "Hey Rogue! Hey Jean! Hey Sco..."  
  
"You better sit down petite," Remy tried to warn her but he was too late. Just as she began to say Scott's name, Kurt put the jeep back into drive and punched the gas pedal a bit to hard, jolting Eden and knocking her off balance. Loosing her footing, Eden fell backwards over the back of the seat, her gangly legs flying over her head as she toppled into the back of the jeep, just missing hitting her head on Remy's motorcycle. Kurt began to howl with laughter while Kitty was trying to keep a straight face. Remy also supressed a laugh as he turned to check on Eden.  
  
"You ok, petite?"  
  
"I like cotton candy, it tastes like sugar," Eden replied, her eyes slightly out of focus, her words slurring slightly.  
  
"She'll be fine," Kitty said to Remy as Kurt parked the jeep. Scott, Jean and Rogue were all getting out of the corvette. Noticing the white go-go boots sticking straight up in the air, the three of them rushed over.  
  
"What the hell did you guys do to her?" Scott asked his eyebrows shooting up.  
  
"Can I get a pony?" came Eden's slurring answer.  
  
"It wasn't intentional!" Kurt said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, Eden, like stood up in the backseat when we reached the gate," Kitty began to explain.  
  
"Den when Kurt began t' drive again, she fell backwards over the seat." Remy finished.  
  
"I don't want to go on the bumper cars, I wanna pony ride," Eden continued to babble over the chatter.  
  
Rogue peered over the window and rolled her eyes. "Kurt could you teleport Eden and I to our room. She'll probably just sleep it off."  
  
"Shouldn't she be checked by a doctor? She could have a concussion." Remy asked, concerned.  
  
"Nah, it's not serious," Jean reassured him. "She does this every once in a while."  
  
"If you're sure," Remy said in a dubious tone.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be fine," Scott said to Remy uncomfortably. He better not be after Eden too, he fumed to himself.  
  
Kurt motioned to Rogue to join him by the jeep. Rogue put her hand on his shoulder and he used his tail to loop around Eden wrist and with a cloud of smoke, the three of them were gone.  
  
"I'd suggest the rest of you follow their lead," came a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Uh... hi Ororo," Kitty stammered.  
  
"Logan was very upset with all of you. Be warned your next training session with him isn't going to be plesant."  
  
Ororo opened her arms and made a gesture like she was herding them all towards her. "Let's go. Time to sleep. You all have school tommorow. Even you Remy. Xavier already registered you. I'd suggest you all go to bed. Now."  
  
Everyone began to grumble and followed Ororo's orders. Remy walked with Kitty towards the door and were followed by Scott and Jean. Kitty began to yawn and said to Remy, "Interesing night wasn't it?"  
  
"Never a dull moment here," he said back.  
  
"That's for sure. I hate to see what Eden does to Kurt and Bobby tommorow once she's slept of her headache," Scott mumbled.  
  
"Bobby?" Remy asked, confused for a moment. "Ah, the water fight."  
  
"I bet she'll just dump him in the pool," Jean wagered as the four of them made their way up the foyer stairs.  
  
"Nah, she'll come up with something more involved than that," Scott said as they reached the top of the stairs. Kitty and Jean headed to the right towards the girl's rooms while Scott and Remy headed left.  
  
"See you guys tommorow," Jean called back as she and Kitty entered their room.  
  
"See ya," Scott answered back as he walked into his room.   
  
Remy walked a few feet further down the hall and opened the door as Kurt teleported in.  
  
"We're in big trouble aren't we?" Kurt asked.  
  
"With Logan? Yeah. But Ororo's not pissed. She looked more amused than anything."  
  
"Well Remy, I'm heading to bed. You better as well. You never know when we're going to get an early morning training session."  
  
"Merde."   
  
Kurt laughed as he leaped onto his bed and pulled the covers over his head. Remy sat on his bed and laid down on his back.  
  
"G'night Remy."   
  
"G'night Kurt."  
  
Kurt turned the light off with his tail and quickly after the two of them fell asleep. 


	16. Arguements and Announcements

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EDEN BURKE YOU ARE A DEAD WOMAN!"  
  
Remy jolted up from his bed, his heart racing, at the sound of Bobby's loud screaming. Once his heart slowed back to normal, he rubbed his eyes. The sound of Kurt laughing from the window caught his attention.  
  
"I take it de petite got her revenge?"  
  
Not able to speak, Kurt grabbed Remy's arm and teleported them down to the pool. Once the smoke cleared, Remy was able to look around and noticed Kitty and Rogue phase through the side wall of the mansion. Scott, Jean, and the new recruits all came barging through the sliding glass doors that led to the pool, many of them still in their pajamas.  
  
There. Stranded in the middle of the pool. In a coconut bra, a blue tutu, Elmo boxers, his hair in pigtails, and drag queen makeup, was Bobby Drake, floating in the middle of the pool in a hot pink raft.  
  
Stunned, the others just stood gaping for a few seconds, then suddenly, the morning air was filled with hysterical laughter. Jamie managed to make his way back into the mansion and re-appear with Jubilee's digital camera. He began to run around the pool, trying to get a good shot of a very infuriated Bobby.  
  
"Hey Jamie! Run to the other side real quick! You'll get a good one from there!"  
  
"No wait! QUICK QUICK! TAKE THE PICTURE TAKE THE PICTURE!"  
  
"Oh MAN! How did she pull that one off?"  
  
"How did she get him into those clothes?"  
  
"HAAA! BOBBY WEARS ELMO BOXERS!"  
  
"No way! Oh my god! HE DOES!"  
  
"Jamie you are also dead once I get my hands on you!"  
  
"Now now Bobby, don't get your face wet, you'll smear your makeup."  
  
"What's going on?" Eden asked, as she strolled nonchalantly out the glass doors, a muffin in her hand.  
  
"YOU!" Bobby sputtered, his face red and contorting with rage.  
  
"Me?" she asked, an innocent look on her face.  
  
"Yes. You."  
  
"Nice look Bobby."  
  
"Shut up Eden. I'll get you back for this."  
  
"Who said I did it?"  
  
"No one, but I just know you did!"  
  
"Paranoid much? Whatever, I'm going back inside to get ready for school." She flipped her hand in a gesture of dismissal and strolled back inside, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Bobby continued to swear revenge on her and Kurt just shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Watch it Edie," Kurt said, wagging his index finger at her in a 'no-no' gesture, "Bobby will get you back."  
  
"I maintain the fact I had no knowledge of this cross dressing nightmare."  
  
Finally lured outside by all the yelling and loud laughing, Logan leaned against the doorway, blocking Eden's entrance back into the mansion.  
  
"I see Iceman and Sparky are at it again," he growled, using one of his razor sharp claws to scratch an itch on his chin. He glanced at Bobby who was now trying to stand up on the raft and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know Drake liked women's clothing. Disturbing." A loud splash signified Bobby finally falling off the raft and falling in an undignified heap into the pool.  
  
"I can only imagine what's going to happen next," sighed Ororo as she watched from behind Logan. Growling again he stalked back into the mansion so he could be as far from the kitchen as possible when the mob hit. Eden skipped past Ororo, waving and disappeared into the mansion.  
  
"This won't end good," Scott groaned as Bobby pulled himself out of the pool and began to chase Jamie.  
  
"GIMME THAT CAMERA!" he screamed as he pushed past Rahne and Amara.  
  
"Whoa...." Rahne began to say before toppling into the pool.  
  
"Damn it Bobby! What do you have agaist Rahne?" Jubilee yelled, hands on her hips.  
  
"Jubilee! Watch your language!" Ororo yelled from the doorway.  
  
"Sorry Ororo."  
  
"What are you talking about Jubilee?" Bobby asked. He slowly turned around and watched as a very angry Rahne pulled herself out of the pool. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!"  
  
"Run." Was all that Rahne said before she transformed into her dog state and began to chase him.  
  
"Can't we ever have a morning where someone DOESN'T fall into the pool?" Rogue asked with some disgust as Bobby began to shriek girlishly in the background.  
  
Remy smiled slowly. "Good mornin' Chere. You're lookin' 'specially lovely dis mornin'."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow at him. She was standing there in her bare feet and in her pajamas. Not to mention her hair was probably sticking out in about twenty different directions.  
  
"I think you need your eyes checked Cajun," she said back.  
  
"Non. Remy have 20/20 vision."  
  
"Gimme a break," Rogue grumbled under her breath.   
  
"Rogue, you can flirt with your boyfriend later. I think we should probably head back inside and get ready for school," Jean interrupted.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY RED?" Rogue yelled, charging at Jean. Kitty grabbed her arm and dragged her back through the wall up to where the girls' rooms were.  
  
"Oh MAN Jean, she's gonna kiiiiilll yooooou!" Kurt laughed.  
  
Scott got a grumpy look on his face again, stalking over to Remy he said in a low voice so Jean couldn't hear him, "Leave Rogue alone."  
  
"Why Cyke, I thought Jean was your girl," Remy said , hiding his amusement.  
  
"She is, but that doesn't mean I can't care about Rogue." Scott then turned and walked back into the mansion with the others who were now finally beginning to head back inside.   
  
"Don't mind Scott Remy, he was the only one of us who was able to even connect with Rogue when she was with the Brotherhood."Jean tried to explain.  
  
Remy nodded and tried to put Jean at ease. "I thought as much."  
  
Ororo beaconed to Jean, "Jean, the three of you also need to get ready for school!"  
  
"I don' go t' school," Remy said, bored with the idea.  
  
"Yes you do Mr. LeBeau. In fact Professor Xavier would like to see you in his office about that right now."  
  
Kurt raised his eyebrow and when Remy turned to him, he just shrugged his shoulders. "Professor's rule man. Though you'll probably be a Senior like Jean and Scott."  
  
"Scott will love that," Remy joked as he followed Ororo back into the mansion and up to Xavier's office.  
  
The two of them walked in silence up to the large office Remy had been in the day before. He glanced out the windows and saw the tree he'd been hiding in just a short 24 hours earlier. Ororo glanced back at him as she led him to Xavier's office, her calm demeanor showing a flicker of concern.   
  
He deserves the benefit of the doubt, plus Xavier would know if he wasn't sincere, she thought to herself. Once they reached the doors, she opened the door and motioned for Remy to enter the office.  
  
"Charles? Remy is here."  
  
"Thank you Ororo. I'll see him alone if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all." Ororo left the room and closed the door.  
  
"You wanted t' see me Professor Xavier?" Remy asked as he plopped himself down into one of the large leather chairs.  
  
"Yes Remy. I trust you've settled in?" At Remy's nod, Charles continued, "I know you've been on your own for quite a while and I also know you've never completed high school. Granted you may think you're to street smart for a formal education," Remy opened his mouth to interrupt but Charles silenced him. "I'm not asking you to go to college Remy, just get a high school diploma. After you graduate high school you can make the choice if you want to go further or not." Wheeling himself around the desk, he handed Remy a manila file folder with some papers inside of it.   
  
"Inside is your course schedule and any make-up work you may need to do for you to be able to graduate in the next class. Scott or Jean are in some of your classes, some of the other students will share classes with you as well. I'm sure Mr. Wagner will have no problems showing you around, but I have a suspicion you'll be asking Rogue to be your tour-guide." Charles finished with a small smile. Remy kept his face blank, hoping Charles would wrap up this little talking to fast.  
  
"One last thing, I'm sure you're wondering how Kurt is accepted in a high school atmosphere."  
  
"Actually, I was goin' t' ask if he was home schooled."  
  
Charles handed Remy what looked like a leather studded wrist band. "Jewelry? Ahhh Professor, I didn' get you anyt'ing."  
  
"Kurt wears an image inducer. It creates a complex hologram of a typical teenage boy. This one I've had modified so it'll just conceal your eyes. You may not be bothered by the color, but the other students of Bayville High may be a little unnerved by red and black eyes."  
  
"Makes sense," Remy agreed as he put the wristband on. It remained him of something Rogue would probably wear. Pushing one of the studs, he glanced over at the mirror on the wall next to him. Instead of his normal 'demon eye' his eyes were now just brown.  
  
"Well Remy, you'd probably go get ready for school. Just as a warning, the kitchen can get...interesting." As soon as Charles finished his statement, there came a loud crashing sound from the kitchen and Eden screeching that she didn't do it and Bobby laughing at her. Shaking his head, Charles said to Remy, "Have a good day. Try not to use your powers at school. I don't think the others are quite ready to be exposed yet."  
  
Remy got up out of his chair and began to walk toward the door. Halfway there he turned back and said to Charles, "You know I'm not spying for Magneto, right?"  
  
"Yes Remy, I do. You have nothing to worry about with me. Give the others time. Some.... adapt faster than others."  
  
Remy nodded and walked out the doors and headed to wards the room he shared with Kurt. Picking his duffel bag off the ground he unzipped it and dumped the contents of the bag onto his bed. Picking through his belongings, he settled on a pair of jeans and a thin grey long sleeve sweater. Getting dressed, he just ran his hands through his hair, considering it combed. After brushing his teeth, he grabbed the long brown trench coat that was slung over what was now his desk chair and headed out the door. While walking down the hall to the stairs he ran smack into Eden as she was rushing down the hall out of her room.  
  
"Come on Rogue! Those pigs downstairs are going to eat all the food and not to mention we'll be late. Again...OOFF!" Falling back wards, she glanced up and saw Remy laughing at her.  
  
"Goin' somewhere fast petite?"  
  
"Hey Remy. Do me a favor? Go make Rogue hurry up. If we're tardy again we'll get detention."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Remy walked to the room Eden and Rogue shared and poked his head in the door. Rogue was at her desk with her gloves being held between her teeth, shoving her stuff back into her black backpack. She was wearing a long black baggy skirt with platform sandals and a long sleeve black t-shirt that said Charm School Reject. Once she was done cramming her books back into her bag, she grabbed her studded collar and wristbands, put them on and took her gloves out of her mouth and put them on. Spinning on her heel to wards the door, she gave short yell of surprise.  
  
"Damn it Remy! You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
"Sorry about dat Chere, Edie said to hurry. I guess there are pigs in the kitchen eating all the food?"  
  
"Yeah and there names are Bobby, Jamie, Ray, Roberto, Sam and the King Pig Kurt Wagner." Grabbing her backpack, she brushed past Remy and walked down the hall to the stairs with him on her heels. The two of them came barreling down the stairs just as Logan ran out of the kitchen, his shirt torn at the sleeve.   
  
"Logan! What happened to you?"  
  
"I got in between Kurt, Eden, and a muffin. Watch yourselves in there."  
  
Remy gave Rogue a slightly confused look. "What?"  
  
Motioning for him to follow her, the two of them stood in the doorway and watched the daily breakfast massacre. Amara, Jubilee and Sam were all fighting over who got the last apple, while Kurt and Eden were demolishing everything in sight. Ororo was trying to pour orange juice for everyone, but ended up throwing the carton in the air, dumping it everywhere when Bobby tried to ice Jamie for the bacon.  
  
"BOBBY DRAKE! NO POWERS AT THE TABLE!" Ororo yelled at him, orange juice dripping in her white hair.  
  
"Crap."  
  
"Clean it up."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Bobby began to mop up the spilt juice with some paper towels while Eden made her way to Rogue and Remy.   
  
"Hope you guys like bagels. It's the only thing I could save from Kurt the Human Hoover."  
  
"I'm not a Hoover!"  
  
"Yes you are! You sure act like one!"  
  
Eden thrust the bagels into Remy's hands and stalked back over to Kurt, still arguing over if he was a vacuum cleaner or not. Remy handed Rogue one of the bagels and they ate them while watching Jamie bump into Rahne, creating two more Jamie's, one of which bumped Scott into Jean, knocking them to the ground.  
  
"Jamie!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"ALL OF YOU! OUT! TIME TO LEAVE FOR SCHOOL!" Ororo yelled at all of them, pushing the closest student to her out the door. Caught in the mob heading to wards the garage, Remy lost track of Rogue and got pushed along with Bobby, Jubilee and Kurt to wards the entrance to the garage. Once in the garage, it was a mad dash for cars.  
  
"I'm riding with Scott!" yelled Bobby, leaping over the door into the front seat.  
  
"Me too!" Ray yelled, climbing into the backseat, followed by Roberto.  
  
"I'm NOT driving with Kurt!" yelled Sam, crossing his arms.   
  
"Whatever," Eden said, rolling her eyes and stepping up into the front seat.   
  
"Sam, you can ride with Kitty, Jamie and I," Jean offered, pulling her SUV keys out of her purse.  
  
"Alright! I won't have my life flash before my eyes," Sam exclaimed, opening the door of Jean's grey SUV.  
  
"Rogue! Remy! Ride with us in the deathtrap!" Eden yelled, waving her arms like mad.  
  
"Fine, don't scream any louder," Rogue snapped as Eden opened the door and pushed the seat forward so Rogue could climb in. Remy walked over to Kurt's side and followed suit.   
  
"Uh.. Kurt?" Eden asked.  
  
"Yeah E?"  
  
"Don't. Call. Me. E!"  
  
"Ha ha ha. What?"  
  
"Shouldn't we take Remy's motorcycle out of the back of the jeep?"  
  
"Yeah, we don't want you hitting yourself in the head again," Rogue snickered from the backseat.  
  
"Shut up Rogue."  
  
"Hold on a second," Kurt said, with a bamf he appeared in the back of the jeep, with a second he and the bike were parked in one of the many parking spots, with a third he was back in the jeep.  
  
"Shall we go?" he asked them.  
  
"If we must," Rogue grumbled as Remy smiled.  
  
"To school James!" Eden exclaimed as Scott and Jean began to pull their cars out of the garage.  
  
On the way, Remy couldn't figure out why Sam didn't want to drive with Kurt until Scott pulled in front of them and Kurt attempted to teleport the jeep and all it's occupants in front of him.  
  
"Kurt! What did Professor Xavier say about trying that?" Eden yelled at him.  
  
"What? I thought it would work this time!"  
  
"I so need to get my driver's license," Rogue groaned, gripping Eden's seat with both of her hands. Remy noticed that he was doing the same thing to Kurt's chair and he was bracing himself back with his legs.  
  
"Once my bike is fixed, I'll drive us Chere," he said to her, his hair flapping in the wind as Kurt took a right turn at 45 mph.  
  
"Be still my heart," Rogue retorted sarcastically, making Eden laugh.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing Sparky. There's a certain speedy white headed freak at school who's probably just waiting for you to show up," Rogue joked to Eden as Kurt sped up to make it through a yellow light.  
  
"KURT! THAT LIGHT WAS RED!" Eden screamed.  
  
"No it wasn't! It was orange!"  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick...."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Once Kurt finally pulled into the school parking lot, cutting off Scott in the process, Eden, Rogue, and Remy jumped out of the jeep while it was still moving.  
  
"My legs feel like jello," Rogue remarked, holding onto a nearby car for support.  
  
"AHHH! KURT! YOU'RE STUPID DRINK NEARLY SPILLED ON MY SKIRT!" Eden yelled, just dodging a falling takeout cup full of flat soda. Once out of the car, she straightened her khaki skirt and tugged on the hem of the hot pink and black striped shirt she was wearing. She shoved her backpack into Remy's arms.  
  
"OOF!" Remy grunted.  
  
"Sorry Remy, I just need to make sure nothing in Kurt's deathtrap of steel and garbage got on me."  
  
Rogue was still leaning on the other car as Sam and Jean caught up to them. He began to laugh and said, "I told you so!"  
  
"Bite me Sam!" Rogue snapped back. The bell began to ring and Eden grabbed her backpack and began to sprint to wards the school.   
  
"We'd better hurry or we'll all be late or homeroom," Jean laughed. "Remy, you're in my homeroom, I'll show you the way."  
  
"Sure 'ting Jean."  
  
Scott, Bobby, Ray and Roberto all sprinted past them, Scott grabbing Rogue's arm and dragging her with them. By some miracle or the laws of speed defying driving of Kurt Wagner, they all made it into their homerooms in time. Slipping into a couple of vacant desks, Kurt and Eden both let out a sigh of relief. Then came a voice from behind Eden.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here? It's Beauty and the Freak."  
  
Eden groaned and put her face in her hands and let them both drop to the surface of the desk. "Noooooo... this can't be happening!"  
  
"Miss me?" Pietro said to her, what he assumed was a charming smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Like the flu," Eden mumbled, her head buried in her arms.  
  
"Ha ha Edie. I told you so."  
  
"Shut up Kurt. At least I don't drive like an insane person."  
  
"Yeah, you'd probably be worse than an insane person."  
  
"Hey, elf boy, don't talk to my girl like that!"  
  
"WHAT?!? LIKE HELL! I'M NOT YOUR GIRL!"  
  
"Mr. Maximoff, Miss Burke and Mr. Wagner, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" came the voice of the homeroom teacher.  
  
"No." the three of them said in unison.  
  
"Good. No more talking until the announcements are done with."  
  
"Good Morning students. Today in homeroom, you will be receiving your new permanent class schedule. I realize you already received schedules at the beginning of the year a month ago, but due to some unforeseen circumstances, student schedules had to be modified. You will also notice an increase in the number of classes that will be a mixture of the different grades. I would also like to congratulate the select students that have been offered the trial Drama class. Those of you who are in the experimental class will have it on your new schedule. On to other news, would whoever stole the janitor's ladder please return it, no questions asked." The announcer continued to talk about the day's events, but no one was really paying any attention.  
  
"I wonder why they had to re-do all the schedules," a girl in the front row asked.  
  
"Budget cuts probably. I think they had to lay off a bunch of teachers." the boy next to her said.  
  
As the teacher began to hand out the new schedules, the announcements finally ended and the class began to speak it's suspicions out loud.  
  
"Miss Burke, here's your new schedule, Mr. Wagner, here's yours, and Mr. Maximoff, here you go."  
  
"Hey Edie, did you get the Drama class?"  
  
"Yeah, what about you, Kurt?"  
  
"Yeah! How fun is this going to be! I wonder who else is going to be in it."  
  
"Well, me for starters," Pietro smirked at Kurt. "Seems we'll have at least one class together E."  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwww."  
  
"What else do you have E?" Pietro asked as he quickly snatched Eden's schedule from out of her hands.  
  
"Hopefully no more with you."  
  
"Well, it's surely my lucky day, we have most of the day together. It'll be fun. You'll be spending the day with me," Pietro said as he handed Eden back her schedule.  
  
"You mean I'll be spending all day in the bathroom throwing up," she retorted. "Gimme your schedule Kurt." She snatched Kurt's schedule from his hands and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Kurt we're in all the same classes."  
  
"What? You mean the elf's in my classes too?" Pietro said with disgust. The homeroom bell rang and Eden quickly picked up her bag and dragged Kurt to the door.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE what a cruel trick the gods are playing on me," Eden groaned to Kurt as they walked out the door.   
  
"What's wrong with Sparky?" Rogue's voice came from behind them.  
  
"Eden and Pietro have almost the same schedule," Kurt informed her with a laugh.  
  
"Wow. Lucky you. You get to spend the day with your boyfriend."   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Hey Rogue, did you get that Drama class?"  
  
"Yeah, did you?"  
  
"Yep. So did Edie and get this, Pietro Maximoff."  
  
"Greeaaaaaaaaaaaaat."  
  
"I wonder who else is going to be in it?"   
  
"Me!" chirped Kitty, running up to Eden with excitement. "So does Lance Alvers, Wanda Maximoff, and Todd Tolansky."  
  
"Don't forget Jean and I," Scott said from behind Kitty with Remy close behind. "What about you Gumbo?"  
  
"It would seem so," Remy said, looking at the small piece of paper with a mixture of boredom and disgust.  
  
"So that's all of us and the Brotherhood. This will be fun," Kurt said sarcastically with a roll of they eyes. "And right after lunch too."  
  
"I wonder if there will be more people," Eden wondered out loud, chewing on the end of her pen.   
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Jean said with a shrug. "Does seem pretty coincidental though."  
  
Scott nodded in agreement. The bell began to ring signifying the start of the first class of the day. The group scrambled and headed off to their first class, most of them still wondering why the Drama class was starting to sound like Mutants 101. 


	17. Much Ado AboutEVERYTHING!

By the time Lunch rolled around the Drama class list had swelled to include Duncan, Taryn, and a bunch of other 'non-mutant' high school students from all grades. The lunch room was full of students and noise when Rogue walked in, carrying her backpack under one arm and a bag lunch in the other.  
  
"ROGUE! ROGUE! OVER HEEEEERE!" Eden's piercing yell cut through the rest of the noise. "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"  
  
"I really wish that girl would keep her mouth shut sometimes," Rogue mumbled to herself, walking across the crowded cafetieria to the table where Eden sat with Kurt, Kitty, Scott, and Jean.   
  
"How's your day been going Rogue?" Jean asked as she pulled the lid off her yogurt.  
  
"Well, the pop quiz in Chemistry didn't go to well," she grumbled as she slid into the seat, ducking Eden's arms that were now waving franticaly over her head. "Would you watch where you fling those things?" she asked Eden with annoyance.  
  
"Sorry Rogue, I'm trying to make sure Remy can see me."  
  
"You're the only one in here looking like an idiot, I'm sure he can see you."  
  
"Ha ha ha."  
  
Kitty and Kurt began to laugh and Scott began to scowl.  
  
"Scott, wipe that look off your face. He's a member of the team now. You're eventually going to have to be nice," Jean said to Scott before inserting a spoonful of yogurt into her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not going to be today now is it?" Scott grumbled as Remy spotted Eden and made his way over to the rest of them.  
  
"Dis cafeteria is tres crowded, non?" Remy said, his face a bit flushed as he gave Eden a grateful look.   
  
"No it's not swamp rat. You just haven't been out in the world for a while, being Magneto's lackey and all," Scott blurted out. Remy didn't say anything as he pulled his luch out of his backpack and laughed at Scott's comment. Eden was busy looking at all the chairs and with a satisfied look she sank down into her seat.  
  
"Like, what are you so happy about Eden?" Kitty asked before she took a drink of her diet soda.  
  
"All the chairs are filled that means Mr. 'I'm so great all the chicks dig me' Maximoff can't bug me."  
  
"Uh, Eden? Don't want to burst your bubble," Kurt said and pointed towards the doorway. With a growing feeling of dread, she turned to face where Kurt was pointing.  
  
"Well there's no room. He can't sit here and bug me."  
  
"Eden, watch and learn," Rogue said to her.  
  
Pietro was standing by the doorway with Lance, Toad and Fred, scanning the crowded room quickly with his eyes. Finding what he was looking for, with a slight wooshing sound and a few flying papers, he made his way over to Eden and grabbed a nearby chair, settling right behind her.  
  
"What's up E? Miss me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Quicksilver, leave her alone!" Scott nearly yelled from the other side of the table.  
  
"Hey Shades, lighten up. I'm not doing anything wrong."  
  
"Eden's an X-Man, you're with the Loserhood. Leave her alone."  
  
"Make me Scummers."  
  
With that last comment, Scott pushed away from the table, his hand flying up to his protective sunglasses. Eden lept over the table and batted his hand away. Once the shock of what Scott nearly did sunk in, the others began to yell.  
  
"Scott? ARE YOU CRAZY! Do you want to expose us?"  
  
"Brilliant one. This is just how I wanted the rest of the world to find out about mutants."  
  
"Like, Chill out oh fearless one. It's not like Pietro's trying to hurt anyone or, like, destroy anything."  
  
Embarassed, Scott sunk into his seat, his face flushing with a combination of rage and humiliation. "Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Pietro made a tsk-tsk'ing noise. "Now now Scotty boy, don't want to loose your cool now do you?"  
  
"Shut up Pietro! If you didn't insist on bothering me, he wouldn't have nearly blasted your head off, " Eden shot back at him.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty head E, he wouldn't be able to hit me. Unless he had his better half use her powers to stop me."  
  
Jean rolled her eyes at Pietro and continued to eat her yogurt. Rogue shoved Pietro's chair away from Eden a bit and scowled at him.  
  
"A reason why you're bothering us?" she asked him as she turned her back to him.  
  
"Not at all Roguey. Just wanted to say hi to my girl."  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR GIRL!" Eden shrieked, silencing the entire cafetieria. Unaware all eyes were on her she continued, "I WILL NEVER BE YOUR GIRL SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sinking back down into her chair, she muttered, "You stupid idiot."  
  
The cafeteria stayed silent for another few seconds and soon it was full of noise again. A few amused onlookers glanced back at her, waiting for her to erupt again.   
  
"Well, I'd say I've worn out my welcome, but E, don't think I've given up on you. After all, we still have most of our classes together. See you all in drama class." Standing up quickly he leaned over and kissed Eden on the cheek and was out the door before she could react.  
  
"EUUGH! YUCK YUCK YUCK! Does anyone have any bleach or disinfectant? I need to de-contaminate my face." Eden made a barfy face and began to rub the spot Pietro had kissed her with a napkin soaked with water.  
  
Kurt snorted with laughter, "Well I guess Pietro has platimun balls for doing that."  
  
Kitty joined in with her own laughter, "You should have seen your face Eden. It was hysterical!"  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period and everyone began to stand up and collect their garbage. The rest of the students were also either filing out the small double doors to their next class or making a mad dash to the garbage cans. Scott had everyone dump thier trash on his lunch tray and made one trip to the garbage.  
  
"Well, since we're all heading to drama, let's walk together," Jean suggested as she pulled her backpack off the ground and slung it on her back.  
  
"Good idea. There's safety in numbers. Pietro can't attack me if you guys surround me," Eden said as she began to nervously glance around.  
  
Rogue and Kitty laughed at her obviously paranoid behavior and the merry band of mutants began the short walk to their next class. Kurt and Remy brought up the rear of the group, debating on what their next class was really going to be about.   
  
"Dude, It's drama class, it's about Drama," Kurt said.  
  
"I don' know. Sounds kind'a suspicious. Most of de participants are mutants."  
  
"Luck of the draw my friend."  
  
"Come on you two, walk any slower, we'll all be late," Rogue snapped over her shoulder.  
  
In the mood for a bit of fun, Remy and Kurt both rushed up to Rogue and flanked her on each side. They then put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Well Chere, you do care."  
  
"Phsst."  
  
"Why Remy, I think she does."  
  
"Shut up Kurt."  
  
"Now now Chere, no need t' be so hostile."  
  
"Any occasion with you demands the need to be hostile."  
  
"Hey Remy, you know what they say right?"  
  
"Non mon ami, what do dey say?"  
  
"If a girl gives you a hard time, she liiiiiiiiiiikes you."  
  
"KURT! SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
"Whoa, I think I hit a nerve."  
  
"Kurt, if you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to shut it for you. Permanently."  
  
Remy and Kurt laughed as somehow the three of them made their way through the classroom doors with Kitty behind them laughing so hard tears were falling down her face.  
  
"Oh god! I, like, have to commit this to memory!"  
  
"Damnit Kitty! Don't encourage them!"  
  
Once inside, they all began to look around. This wan't any kind of ordinary classroom. For starters it was about four times the size and didn't have desks. At the front of the room was a large stage with heavy red velvet stage curtians. There was lighting everywhere. Instead of chairs there were about thirty rows of seats, all set up like at a baseball staduim, sloping downward towards the stage. In the back of the room up a small set of stairs was what looked like a control room.  
  
"Come in my dears! Come in! Sit sit sit sit!"   
  
Everyone looked at the front of the room and on the stage was a short, plump woman with curly brown hair and a pair of glasses she kept pushing up the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Please class. Sit! We have so much to do!"  
  
Grumbling, everyone began to sit in the back of the room. Laughing in a hyper sort of way, the woman in the front waved her arms and said, "No my dears, up here! In the front! I can't yell at you all the time! Come come!" She kept waving her arms as everyone began to slowly move their way forward. Once everyone was seated, again, they all looked at this new teacher with a cross between amusement, and boredom.  
  
"Welcome children! This is Bayville High's first ever drama class! I'm your teacher Mrs. Cooper. Let me just say we are going to have so much FUN!" Pausing for a moment to push her glasses back up her nose, she continued. "Now, all of you had been selected randomly from all four grades so we can get a bit of variety in the class. None of you have ever need to have acted before, it's all in fun! We will actually be performing a play at the middle of the year for the entire student body!"   
  
Everyone began to groan, silencing them she added, "It will count as your entire grade. Now, as for the play we will be performing..." she walked over to a small desk in the left corner of the stage and pulled a small book out of her massive briefcase. "William Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing." The groaning got louder and she continued on, oblivious to the less than enthusiastic response she'd hoped for.  
  
"In this brilliant piece by the master himself, two couples fall in love." One of the boys in the class began to make a gagging sound, and the few around him began to laugh. "In it we meet the dashing, handsome, Count Claudio. Upon jouneying with the Prince from a long war, they come to the territory of Messina, governed over by the kind hearted Lonato. His young daughter Hero and Claudio seem to fall in love at first sight. Beatrice, Hero's abrasive, cutting cousin," Eden leaned over and whispered to Rogue, "Sounds like you." Rogue elbowed her and Mrs. Cooper continued on, "and the bachelor warrior Benedick have what Leonato calls, 'a merry war betwixt them, they never meet, but there is a skirmish of wit between them'. All outward appearances suggest that these two characters absolutely detest eachother, but other instances prove otherwise. But it isn't all love and happiness, for the war they are returning from was with the Prince's bastard brother, John," a few loud laughs broke out when she said bastard, but ignoring them and hoping to create some excitement, she kept on. "At the masquerade ball, the Prince woos Hero for Claudio and wins her hand in marriage with the blessing of Leonato. Also at the ball, Benedick and Beatrice both continue to insult eachother from behind their masks, each knowing who the other is, but not knowing if the other knows." Some of the students began to look confused, but still wrapped up in her tale, Mrs. Cooper kept going. "Claudio wants to marry Hero the next day but Lonato begs for seven days to plan his only child a proper wedding. The Prince comes up with an idea to get Beatrice and Benedick to fall in love with eachother. All parties agree this would be fun and begin to plot."  
  
Glancing around the room, she saw that many of the boys look bored and only a few of the girls seemed interested. Holding up the book she began to talk in a more serious tone. "But it's not all fun and games, for John the Bastard is bitter about loosing to his brother the Prince. So with the aid of two comrades, Conrade and Barrachio, they set out to fool Claudio and make it appear that Hero isn't as faithful as she seems. On the day of the wedding Claudio renounces Hero as a harlot and leaves her. Leonato believes him and Hero faints. Beatrice is insistant on the innocence of her cousin and finally Leonato believes his daughter has been belied. Now, the constable, Dogberry, is one of Shakespeare's funniest secondary characters. A moron if you will. Two of his men overhear Conrade and Boracchio gloat about how they made Claudio think Hero was a whore and they are caught, tried, and forced to tell the truth. In the meantime, Benedick, with Beatrice's urging, challenges Claudio to a duel for the honor of the now 'dead' Hero. The constable then enters and has Boracchio and Conrade tell the Prince, Claudio, and Leonato about how John the Bastard came up with this plot. Stricken with grief, Claudio, believeing Hero is dead, agrees to wed the 'daughter' of Leonato's brother. Joy comes when he finds out that the cousin of Hero is actually Hero and Beatrice and Benedick are tricked into marriage!" Her face flushed from forgetting to take a breath when needed, she glanced around the room, hoping for any signs of life.   
  
"Well then. I'll pair you up and we'll begin the process of casting characters. First may I have..... Mr. Maximoff..... and let's see.......................Miss Burke."  
  
"Yes!" Pietro exclaimed, making his way onto the stage.   
  
"NO! Can't I read with someone else?" Eden whined.  
  
"Dear, just because you are reading with him, dosn't mean you will be acting with him," Mrs. Cooper said gently as Eden slowly dragged her feet up to the stage.  
  
"Now you two will be reading the parts of Hero and Claudio. The passages I want you to read are highlighted. This scene is where Claudio renounces Hero at their wedding. Whenever you are ready."  
  
Pietro waited a moment and then began to read, "I know what you would say: if I have known her, You sill say she did embrace me as a h usband, and so wxtenuate the forehand sin. No, Leonato, I never tempted her with word to large, but as a brother to his siter, showed basful sincerity and comely love.  
  
Rolling her eyes Eden read, "And seemed I ever otherwise to you?  
  
Pietro smiled at Eden and winked before continuing, "Out on thee, seeming! I will wirte against it. You seem to me as Dian in her orb, as chaste as is the bud ere it be blown. But you are more intemperate in your blood than Venus, or those pampered animals that rage in savage sensuality.  
  
"Is my lord well that he doth speak so wide?"  
  
Mrs. Cooper clapped her hands when they were done, "Bravo! Very well done! You may go sit down now."  
  
Pietro motined for Eden to go in front of him down the stairs. Glaring at him as she walked past him, she hurried back to her seat where Kitty began to promptly tease her.  
  
"Awwwww you two looked, like, so cute up there!"  
  
"Bite me Kitty."  
  
Mrs. Cooper clapped her hands again. Once more consulting her class list, she said loudly, "Mr. LeBeau and Miss.... well, there seems to be a smudge on the last name, let me see the first name... ah yes. Miss Rogue."  
  
Eden and Kitty both burst into hysterics and Rogue smacked them both upside the head as she passed them by. Jean was also giggling a bit in the row behind them and Scott just glared.  
  
"You two will be reading Beatrice and Benedick. This is at the masquerade ball where your characters are masked. You both know who eachother are, but don't know the other knows. Benedick is pretending to be a messenger with an insult for Beatrice. Your passages are highlighted and begin whenever you are ready."  
  
Rogue began, "Will you not tell me who told you so?"  
  
Remy read, "Non, you shall pardon me.  
  
"Nor will you not tell me who you are?"  
  
"Not now."  
  
"That I was disdainful, and that I had my good wit out of The Hundred Merry Tales! Well, this was Signior Benedick that said so."  
  
"What's he?"  
  
"I'm sure you know him well enough."  
  
"Not I, believe me."  
  
"Did he never make you laugh?"  
  
"I pray you, what is he?"  
  
"Why, he is the Prince's jester, a very dull fool; only his gift is in devising impossible slanders. None but libertines delight in him, and the comendation is not in his wit, but in his villiany, for he both pleases men and angers them, and then they laugh at him and beat him. I am sure he is in the fleet. I would he had boarded me.  
  
"When I know the gentleman, I'll tell him what you say."  
  
"Oh very well done! That was marvelous work!" Mrs. Cooper said with excitement.  
  
"Whatever, " Rogue muttered as she made her way back to her seat. Through the course of the class, Mrs. Cooper had every one read different passages. Kitty and Duncan Matthews also read Hero and Claudio while Jean and Scott also read as Beatrice and Benedick. Kurt read as Leonato while Lance, Toad, some other boy read as Dogberry, Conrade, and Boracchio. Once the class was over and everyone was filing out the door, Mrs. Cooper yelled after them, "I'll have a cast list by the end of class tommorow! You all did very well!"

* * *

Hey you guys, if no one understands the dialouge from the play "Much ado about nothing, let me know. Basically Claudio is accusing Hero of sleeping with other men and Benedick is pretending to be someone else and insulting Beatrice, wanting to see her reaction. He dosn't know that she knows who he is and insults him to his face, while still acting like she dosn't know it's him. I made this chapter longer to say sorry for not updating on a regular schedule! 


	18. The Plot begins to show ABOUT TIME!

"Hey Rogue! Wait up! Kurt said he'll drive us home!"  
  
Rogue turned around and waited for Eden to catch up.  
  
"I don't think I want Kurt to drive anymore. He's scary."  
  
"No he isnt."  
  
"Awww you're defending him because you looooooooooove him."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Eden blushed furiously and swung her purse at Rogue's arm.  
  
"I wonder what a certian white haired Acolyte would say if he found out...."  
  
"Heh. Maybe he'd leave me alone."  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
Rogue and Eden began to make thier way through the school parking lot to the jeep Rogue's nickmaned the 'Death Trap'.  
  
"What on earth is Pietro's problem? Can't he take a hint?"  
  
Rogue looked at the jeep again and nudged Eden with her elbow. "Obviously not."  
  
Eden scowled at Rogue for a moment and then looked in the direction Rogue was facing. Just as if he appeared out of thin air, Pietro Maximoff was now standing by the jeep, leaning back on the passenger door, his gaze fixed on Eden.  
  
"Will this torment never END?" she yelled as she brought her math book up to her head, smacking it against her forehead.  
  
"Torment? E.. baby, every moment with me is like a treasure."  
  
"Fake treasure," Eden mumbled, still smacking herself in the head with her math book.  
  
"Eden, if you keep doing that you're going to damage your brain more than it already is."  
  
"Rogue, I'd apprciate it if you didn't talk to my girlfriend like that."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eden screamed, throwing her mathbook at Pietro. He easily dodged it and let the book bounce off the door of the jeep. "I'm not your girlfriend? How many times do I have to say it for it to sink into that thick skull of yours?" she ranted at him while poking him in the temple with her index finger.  
  
Rogue supressed a laugh as Pietro tried to put his arm around Eden's shoulders. The sound of her shrieking filled the parking lot.  
  
"Shut UP Eden! Someone's going to think you're being murdered out here!"  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU JACKASS!"  
  
"Oh my god. Could this get any worse?"  
  
"Bonjour, Chere."  
  
Rogue looked over her shoulder and saw Remy walking up to her. The sound of giggling behind him caught Rogue's attention. A few feet behind Remy was a group of about five senior girls. They were all staring at him with dreamy expressions on their faces.  
  
"Well well well Swamp Rat. It seems YOU have a fan club," Rogue told him, pointing in the direction of the giggling teenagers.  
  
Remy didn't even glance back. "Well, I'll jus' have t' tell dem dat Remy be in da' Rogue fan club, non?"  
  
"Give me a break."  
  
"Chere, ya' break my heart," Remy said, dropping his books to the ground and clamping his hands over his hear, a fake look of pain on his face.  
  
Rogue tried to glare at him, but he looked so silly, she couldn't help the short laugh that came out of her mouth.  
  
"I'm sure it would take you no time at all to find someone willing to heal your broken heart Cajun," she said to him, almost joking around.  
  
Remy straightend up, still paying no attention to his 'fan club'. In a sweeping gesture, he grabbed Rogue's hand and clasped it to his heart.  
  
"I must ask ya' Chere, will you be mine?"  
  
Rogue snorted. Rolling her eyes at him she said in a low voice, "Well someone has a wish to go into a coma."  
  
Undaunted, Remy got down on his knees and grabbed her other hand. "But Chere, ya' d' only one for me."  
  
Rogue began to blush a bright red color in her face. SHe could feel her face getting warm and she knew her face must be a vibrant shade of red. Trying to pull her hands from Remy's grasp, she said quickly, "Get off your knees Remy! People are staring!"  
  
"Let 'dem. Dey be jealous dat' I got such a pretty fille."  
  
Rogue groaned and yanked him back up to his feet. She managed to release one of her hands from his grasp. As hard as she yanked, she couldn't get him to release her other hand. "Remy, seriously, let me go."  
  
"Don't be like dat Chere," he said to her.  
  
"You don't understand. I'm like poison to anyone who touches me. You'd be better off just.........forgetting all about me." Rogue managed to pull her hand free and quickly made her way into the passanger seat of the jeep. Once she buckled herself in, she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She buried her face in her arms and just kept still.  
  
Ignoring Pietro, Eden focused her attention on Rogue and Remy. Rolling her eyes, she shoved Pietro out of her way, accidentally knocking him into the car parked next to the jeep.  
  
"Get out of my way loser," she said to him as she quickly walked over to Remy. "What happened?" she asked him in a low voice.  
  
Still a little stunned, he said blankly, "I don' know petite. I don' know."  
  
Miffed that Eden was ignoring him, Pietro butted in, stepping in front of Remy and taking Eden's hand.  
  
"Let go of my hand Maximoff, or you're going to end up hurt."  
  
"E... you couldn't hurt me if you tried."  
  
"Wanna bet?" she growled, purple bolts of lightning starting to spark between her fingers.  
  
Pietro glanced down at her hands where the sparks were starting to get brighter and bigger. Common sense won out over his arrogance. Quicky pressing her hand up to his lips, he kissed her hand quickly, saluted Remy and sped off, a trail of papers following behind him.  
  
Once he was gone, Eden began to make a sound like an angry cat. She was so mad she couldn't even articulate words. Remy put a comforting arm around her shoulders and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Petite, you're doin' what he wants ya' to."  
  
"Eden's doing what who wants her to?"  
  
Eden spun around and saw Kurt walking over to them with Amanda Sefton on his arm. Remy saw the quick look of hurt and anger in Eden's eyes before she quickly masked her true feelings again.  
  
"Pietro. He's just being the jackass we all know and hate," Rogue muttered from the car.  
  
Kurt gave Remy and Eden a confused look and jerked his thumb in Rogue's direction as if to ask, 'what's up with her?' Eden waved her hand at him and mouthed the words, 'I'll tell you later.'  
  
"Well then, since Eden got to say good bye to her boyfriend, you guys mind if we drop Amanda off too?"  
  
Eden's mouth fell open, before Kurt could notice, she snapped it shut again.  
  
Amanda giggled and held on tighter to Kurt's arm. "He's such a gentleman."  
  
"I'm going to throw up," Eden said under her breath with disgust.  
  
"I'll join you," came Rogue's muffled response.  
  
"I'll hold both of ya's hair back," Remy joked.  
  
Kurt ignored the three of them and opened up the driver's side door.  
  
"Hey Rogue?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Kurt."  
  
"Could you sit in the back? I'd kind of like Amanda to sit next to me."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Avoiding Remy's gaze, she clambored over the back of the seat and sat in the seat right behind. Trying not to cry, Eden climbed into the jeep and situated herself next to Rogue. Remy followed her and slammed the door shut.  
  
Amanda chattered to Kurt about the drama class earlier in the day while Eden fought the strong urge to leap up and throw Amanda from the car. Rogue sensed her feelings and gave her a reassuring pat on the hand with her own gloved hand. Their exchange didn't go unnoticed. Remy couldn't help putting his arm around Eden's shoulders again, giving her a reassuring pat. He glanced over the top of Eden's head, trying to catch Rogue's gaze. All he saw was concern for her friend.  
  
"I'm going to drop you guys off first ok? Then I'll take Amanda home."  
  
"Kurt, Amanda lives closeby. It would make more sense for us to drop her off first then all of us head home," Rogue pointed out to him.  
  
"Well.... ah..... I'm still taking you guys home first."  
  
"Whatever Kurt. Just do it fast," Eden snapped.  
  
Suprised by the maliciousness in Eden's tone, Amanda turned around to look at Eden. She didn't know why, but she thought she saw anger in Eden's eyes.  
  
"Are you ok, Eden?" she asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just peachy. Take me home Kurt."  
  
Kurt snapped his head around and gave Eden an even look. She looked extremely pissed off about something.  
  
Maybe I should lay off the Pietro teasing, he thought, thinking that was the problem.  
  
In awkward silence, Kurt started up the jeep. Everyone remained silent during the short trip back to the Xavier Institute. Amanda kept nervously glancing at Kurt, then Eden in the rearview mirror.  
  
Amanda leaned over and whispered to Kurt, "Is Eden ok? She's never been like this around me before."  
  
Kurt gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Amanda, I've been riding her pretty hard about the huge crush Pietro Maximoff has on her. She'll be fine."  
  
Glancing back up at the rearview mirror, Amanda again noticed what was now looking like a glare of hate coming from Eden. Shivering a little, she said to Kurt doubtfully, "If you say so..."  
  
As she was speaking, the gates of the Xavier Institute came into view. Not even waiting for the gates to open, Eden snatched up her backpack, stood up, and flied out of the jeep and over the gates towards the mansion.  
  
Rogue gasped, giving Remy an nervous glance then quickly looking at Kurt.  
  
"Don't worry, Roguey. Amanda knows about us."  
  
Amanda nodded and turned in her seat to face Rogue and Remy. "You're secret's safe with me."  
  
"It better be," Rogue said to her firmly, glaring daggers at Kurt's head.  
  
Kurt ducked his head and revved the engine again as the gates swung all the way open. He pulled the jeep up to the front door and stopped the car so Rogue and Remy could get out.  
  
"Is de petite really goin' t' be allright?" Remy asked Rogue as the two of them began walking towards the front doors of the institute. Spraying pavement hit them in the back of the calves, announcing Kurt peeling out and driving back down the long driveway to the main road.  
  
"I don't know," she answered back. Quickening her pace, she left Remy behind and hurried up to the room she shared with Eden. Even just walking in the front door, she could hear the angry girl thrashing around their room.  
  
I'm really not good at this.... she thought as she dragged her bookbag up the stairs and slowly made her way to the room Eden was in. Taking a deep breath, she threw her bookbag into the room first, just in case Eden was throwing her arms around as she ranted.  
  
"I cant' believe it! AMANDA SEFTON! What the hell does he see in her?" Eden raged as she paced back and forth in the bedroom.  
  
"Eden, it's not like you have sole claim on him," Rogue said to her.  
  
"YES I DO! I 've liked him MORE and LONGER than that.... that....."  
  
"Eden. You never told him. So you left him as open game for other girls."  
  
"Yeah? Well we'll see how Miss Sefton likes him when she sees him all blue and furry."  
  
"I think she already has. Kurt said she knows about us. Don't you think she'd know about him too?"  
  
Eden glared at Rogue, and continued to pace. Rogue held her glare for a few moments. Suddenly, Eden's face began to crumple and tears began to stream down her face. Covering her face with her hands, she threw herself onto the bed and began to bawl. With some slight hesitation, Rogue sat down on Eden's bed and patted her back.  
  
"It's ok Eden.... It'll be ok...." she tried to reassure her roommate.  
  
"No it won't. He's in love with her. I can see it in his face."  
  
Rogue started to speak again, but Rahne poking her head into the room distracted her.  
  
"Hey Rogue, I'll take it from here," she said as she sat down next to her.  
  
"Who else knows?" Rogue asked in a low voice, Eden's sobs practically drowning her out.  
  
"Me, Amara, Kitty, and Jean. We've always known about her crush on Kurt. She wasn't to careful about hiding it. The only people who don't know are they boys, that's because if it's not in a Bikini and Blonde, they don't pay attention."  
  
"Let me know if you need a break," Rogue told Rahne.  
  
"It'll be fine. Amara's on her way up with mass amounts of comfort food. I just hope Logan dosn't schedule his revenge Danger Room Session tonight."  
  
"Ugh. I totally forgot we skipped out on that last night. I wouldn't expect him not to," Rogue groaned.  
  
Amara came through the doorway, weighted down with what looked like half the refridgerator.  
  
"I've got cookies, ice cream, chocolate... you name it, I have it," she announced and dumped everything down on Eden's legs.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THAT'S COLD!" Eden shrieked, quickly bringing her legs up to her chest.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to go see if I can find out if Logan's going to kick all of our asses," Rogue said to the three other girls.  
  
Ducking out into the hallway, she bumped into Bobby and Ray.  
  
"Uh... Rogue, I don't know if we should ask you this... but...," said Bobby, with obvious discomfort.  
  
"Is Eden ok? We heard her yellin' and she looked pretty pissed off when she came stormin' into the mansion," Ray finished.  
  
"Um... yeah. Eden's ok. Girl stuff. You know?" Rogue told the two of them, not wanting the true nature of Eden's temper tantrum to become part of the Xavier School rumor mill.  
  
"Is it also true that..." Bobby began again.  
  
"Pietro Maximoff has a thing for her?" Ray finished for Bobby. Again. Glaring at Bobby, he waited for Rogue's answer.  
  
"That, sadly, is true. He won't leave her alone. At first it was funny, now it's just getting annoying." Rogue told the two of them.  
  
"Ok, my turn. Any word about the Danger Room session we all skipped out on yesterday?" she asked the two boys.  
  
"Yeah. Before Dinner. Full battle uniforms. Logan's going to kill us all," Bobby groaned.  
  
"Yippee," Rogue said sarcastically, twirling her finger in the air in a whoop-de-doo gesture.  
  
"We'll see you later Rogue, Bobby and I are goin' to sneak out and meet up with Tabitha and a friend of hers. I swear if Bobby sets me up on one more blind date, I'm goin' to kill him," Ray muttered as he was dragged away by Bobby.  
  
"Right Ray, like Tabitha dosn't have hot friends," Bobby said as the two of them turned the corner.  
  
Pressing her fingers into her temples, she made her way back into the bedroom to tell the other girls about the new Danger Room session. As she walked up to the door, it flew open and Amara came running out.  
  
"I forgot the chocolate syrup. I'll be right back guys!" she called over her shoulder as she dashed out of the room. "Whoops! Sorry Rogue!"  
  
Rogue sidesteped Amara and tried not to be annoyed. Just as she was going to walk into the room, she heard Rahne talking to Eden.  
  
"You know it would never work out between the two of you. You're just too different."  
  
"Gee thanks Rahne. With friends like you how would I need enemies."  
  
"Seriously Eden, you're better than that. You deserve better than that."  
  
Frowning, she noticed an edge to Rahne's voice that she never heard before. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She pushed her doubts to the side and walked into the room.  
  
"Danger Room session. Before dinner. Full battle uniforms. Just thought you two would like to know."  
  
Eden and Rahne groaned from where they were sitting in the mess of food on Eden's bed. The sound of crunching gravel began to get louder and when they looked out the window, they saw Kurt returning in the jeep, a very happy look on his face.  
  
"I think I'm going to vomit," Eden groaned, flopping back on her bed and yanking a pillow over her face.

* * *

I'm sooooo sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've actually figured out a plot! I know it's like 17 chapters and there's FINALLY a plot! Please bear with me, I'm going to try and update more often. But not like anyone's really reading this anyway.

sigh Oh well.

Luv to those who are!


End file.
